Hidden Leaf of a Different Branch
by Verthril
Summary: The Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf meet three strange individuals with mysterious powers and innate Jutsu, while three X-men awaken in a world so much like the history of a country they've known but so very different. With neither knowing anything of the other, they struggle to help another. Set shortly before Naruto's return.
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto, while Marvel owns any rights to the characters mentioned. No Profit is to be made from this work._

_Author's Note: Just a bit of fun with a few of my favourite X-men in the Naruto Universe, I do hope you enjoy._

He was dying and there was no denying it any more as the strongly built Canadian lay before her with sallow eyes and skin as pale as parchment, a wheeze that stung her with every raspy breath. The temple had been their respite of the world they had awoken to, secluded in the forest with Logan telling her that the spirit it honoured wouldn't mind their intrusion, Jubilee simply at a loss to the script that dotted the walls. Japanese made as much sense as her parent's native tongue, never having learnt either. For weeks she had lurked in the country side trying to make sense of it all, hearing words that made sense to her yet only the afterthought of it all sparking the realization that even as she heard them speak aloud in their own tongue, some part of her heard English.

She could have been in feudal Japan for all she knew with how everyone dressed, yet some things felt so out of place as she looked to them that it screamed at her for her attention, obvious telephone wires in the village even if she hadn't seen even a rotary dial anywhere, antennas a plenty and not a single television. The villagers spared her not a glance as she walked among them listening to their banter, everyday problems spoken of that wouldn't have seemed out of place at home. Skills she hadn't need of for ages came back to her with startling ease, pocketing the meagre food she fed Logan as her own stomach grew tight. The worst of it all was the fact that their gifts and curses failed them, the powers that marked them as mutants unheeding of their call, even as Logan struggled with the poisoning his laced bones caused.

He wouldn't live much longer without aid, the fear of losing him too great, working to craft a litter from branches and strips of her own clothing. Jubilee watched as he hallucinated, called the names of people lost to them both, the memory of their meeting in the outback all to familiar as she took up the litter and started to make her way down the hillside. Cook, clean, shovel the stables, whatever it took she'd do it if they could just save Logan she swore. Pride had cost them precious time, time that he had lay there with his blood poisoned by the infinitely heavy metal that once had strengthened him, now killing him a heartbeat at a time.

The gate of the village lay before her, men holding spear that looked more like bladed swords with the hilt drawn long. Lanterns were held before them as they struggled to look to her, grime and blood dotting her bruised face as she struggled through the undergrowth of the woodlands. Whatever gift had let her know their words before failed her now as she struggled on, the branches of the litter digging deep into the earth, the only thing mattering was to find help her and Logan. Let them stab at her if she could just past the gate, let them whatever they would if only they'd save him. Grim determination set in her blue eyes while she struggled on as the men yielded to her passage, questions asked between them.

They stood along side her now, walking with her as they spoke towards her, the meaning lost as she struggled for the understanding she had known. She could see her destination now, a place that sold herbs she had seen time and again in her travels, the young and old going to the shopkeeper complaining of ailments and aches. Strength surged in her legs, her toes digging into the dirt of the street, panic taking hold of her soul as she raced on leaving shocked cries behind her. Her burden finally too great she stumbled and fell at the door, the wind knocked from her chest as she rolled in the dirt.

As she struggled for breath the door opened, a woman looking down at her for a moment, finally throwing her gaze to the litter that lay behind her. Sharp cries brought another out, a girl with pink hair and eyes of a pastel green. Together the two brought Logan into the shop, the wizened shopkeeper finally stumbling out with his back bent low, aided by a wooden cane. Surprising strength was shown as he wielded the cane like a sword, slashing at the guards and yelling with a venom that left them all shamed. The youngest of them held the gaze of the old man as he pointed to Jubilee, feeling herself picked up finally by the guard and brought into the shop. Soul weary fatigue won over finally as she struggled against the weight of her eyes, whimpering against the injustice of it all as she cast a final glance to her Wolvie, the two women hovering over him with concern etched on their faces.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Tsunade looked to the man at a loss, struggling to find the flow of his Chakra so that she could diagnose what sapped his strength and poisoned him. The shock came as the blood that flowed through his veins coursed with they very stuff of his bones, metal the likes of which she had never seen before, wondering what dark forbidden Jutsu could do that to a man.

"Sakura where are those herbs?" Angrily she rebuked herself for the harsh tone she used, her pupil arriving with the very thing she asked for, ground and steeped as a tea.

"Please feed him that, there is something very wrong about his Chakra, likely the thing killing him." Tsunade said kinder, throwing a glance to the fatigued girl in the corner who the shopkeeper had settled down under a blanket.

Strength lay within this man, strength she had seen few times before, yet something of his Chakra network had been twisted so wrong that strength couldn't lend itself to the man, the metal laced bones slowly killing him as his flesh burned with fever. Cursing herself she longed for a member of the Hyuga clan now, unrivalled in their knowledge of the network and flow of the lifeforce that gave strength to Shinobi. They were still several days from Kohona, Tsunade simply looking to teach her apprentice of the wisdom of hermits such as her old friend who ran the herbalist shop they found themselves in.

Relief came as she felt the strength of the man bolstered as the herbs worked their way, combatting the poisoning of his blood, sadly only a stop gap, the root cause a kink in the network she couldn't divine. Only the Hyuga could save this man she knew, the late hour of the day and the positive reaction to the tea left Tsunade feeling she could wait a little longer before bothering the near comatose girl her old friend tended to, some how dragging the man all the way here even as she looked as if she hadn't had a meal in a week. Troubled by the mystery Tsunade fought against the vices she had enjoyed for so long, love of drink and gambling both calling to her in the late hour of the day even as the night grew long.

"Sakura, get some rest, I'll wake you when I need you." Even as the girl looked to protest Tsunade threw a glare to her that would have silenced even her oldest of friend Jiraya.

Sakura instead settled next to the fatigued child, looking to her with concern as she pulled the her own blanket around her shoulders, keeping close watch. Tsunade left, walking out to the quiet streets of the village and thankful for the moment of peace she was afforded. Waving her hand an aid leapt from the shadows, an ANBU black ops member with mask disguising their person from others kneeling before her.

"Neji is with Guy on a mission three days from here. Find them and bring them here, this man wouldn't survive the trek." Massaging the bridge of her nose the aid vanished in the blink of an eye and without a sound, Tsunade feeling a great relief knowing the genius of the Hyuga's would soon be at her side.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The dream made no sense to Sakura as she walked through the darkened forest, a wolverine at her side hissing and growling at the snap of every twig underfoot. The creature showed no malice, standing her ground at meeting the foul tempered beast, letting it sniff her hand once, the creature indifferent to her after. The thing seemed to be looking for something as it sniffed the air again, changing directions and racing off for a distance, pausing to look at her as she followed it curiously. Day and night fought one another, the starlit sky hanging over head while the forest stood in the daylight of mid afternoon. Finally she had enough of the mystery, holding her ground as the wolverine paced about her hissing.

"No! Tell me what you want!" Sakura felt silly afterwards knowing the beast couldn't talk, yet it felt the thing to do given the circumstances.

The little ball of fur growled at her with its hackles held high, Sakura indifferent to the show. Nipping at her the little demon raced off, leaving her leg bloodied, glaring after the beast and suddenly very angry indeed.

"I'll make a coat from you!" Mad now, Sakura raced off after the little beast intent on showing it that she was the last person it wanted to bite.

She could hear it racing through the underbrush, watching the path it took with interest as it loped on. Finally she heard claws digging for purchase in the soil as she caught up to it, the little beast looking apologetic somehow.

"What?!" Stomping after the Wolverine she saw it sitting before a girl now, one that looked strangely familiar.

Vines grew upon her as if she had simply fallen asleep and the forest laid to claim her. Hacking at the growth with her Kunai she finally had the girl free, the nagging feeling she should know her from somewhere plaguing her mind. Upon her brow a head band most Shinobi received at the earliest of ranks held not the easily recognized sign of a nation, but instead a word puzzling as it was. The little beast had settled next to the girl now, looking nothing more than a pet the way he lay his head on her shoulder.

"Jubilation." Sakura finally whispered as she looked to the headband again, the wolverine perking its head up as she finally awoke from the strange dream.

Sakura felt beyond tired as she looked about the shop, turning to the pale man nestled under blankets, candles lit about him with incense wafting. Her mistress was nowhere to be seen, Sakura hoping she simply slept elsewhere despite her worries old habits had claimed her once again. Only now looking to the girl next to her did the dream stir, the dream of the wolverine and the girl claimed by the forest, the Jubilation. As much as she wanted to dismiss it all Sakura felt there was a truth hidden in it all, yawning at the restless sleep she'd suffered..

"Wolverine and Jubilation?" Sakura whispered looking between them.

The girl had to have been nearly as stubborn as Sakura herself she realized, painfully thin but somehow she'd dragged the heavy man through the forest to the village. Tucking the girl in she added her own blanket, ready to face the day tired as she was.

Concerned for the whereabouts of her Mistress Sakura looked about the tiny shop, finally finding her settled in a back storeroom covered in blankets and sleeping deeply. Yawning again she set about making another herbal tea for the man, thankfully coaxing it down his throat. Breakfast came next, miso soup and her special omelette with rice, preparing enough for all as she struggled to wake the girl she thought of as Jubilation, poking her with chop sticks until a pair of blue eyes stirred.

"You look hungry." Sakura said, the girl casting a glance to the food, her stomach rumbling.

Despite this she looked to the sickly man, the wolverine across from them, pointing to him instead. Smiling Sakura rested her hand on the girl's shoulder, settled her down again and pointed to the pot of tea and empty cup.

"I've fed him already, we've sent for help. Please, eat." Sakura said softly, holding out the food.

Jubilation reluctantly took the chopsticks, fiddling with them until finally she tossed them aside, handling the rice and omelette with her fingers instead. The appetite of the girl was ravenous, Sakura looking to her own meal and deciding she'd simply have to make more as she forced the food on the reluctant girl.

"Eat it or I'll feed it to you myself." Jubilation looked torn, clearly still hungry yet feeling embarrassed.

"Thank...you." Meaningless at first, the words made sense a moment later that left Sakura confused but smiling as the girl wolfed down the food.

Looking her over Sakura saw clothes mended again and again, filthy and stained from the long trek with innumerable tears and rips. What life this girl had lived was beyond her, wondering just who the man was to her, hardly looking related but knowing of the bonds that people forged.

"Lets go to the bath, I'll help you get cleaned up." Jubilation looked as if she wanted to protest again yet a single steel laced glare from Sakura silenced her.

Scooping her up easily the pair made their way to the baths, Sakura finding the tired protests from the girl endearing. Mistress Tsunade would see to the sickly man, her own task the girl who had struggled this far. The baths were blessedly empty, setting the girl down upon a stool as she found a bucket, filling it full of hot steaming water. Helping her from her tattered clothes she soon took to washing away the grime and filth, finding the girl underneath the hardships suffered.

Scars adorned her, so very similar to her own that Sakura could only imagine the life the girl had lead. "Are you Shinobi?"

The confused look Jubilation gave answered that question, washing the girl's hair and picking small twigs and leaves from the matted mess. "You fight?"

Nodding her head the tension in Jubilation's body eased under the caring hands of Sakura as she washed her back and worked aching muscles with a massage. "What's your name?"

Despite the dream and the certainty of it all she still had to ask, rewarded after a moment of indecision, Juiblee. Close enough Sakura mused, pouring a fresh bucket of hot steaming water over her to rinse the last of the soap off.

"Well Jubilee, you look about my size, lets get you dressed and see how your friend is doing." Taking her hand Sakura helped her up, dressing her in a robe before leaving the bath.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Team Guy wound their way through the forest with Master and Pupil in the ever escalating antics that passed for self betterment and training for both. Tenten never ceased to be amazed at the lengths they'd go to while still admonishing the pair for the juvenile behaviour.

Neji watched them all with amusement in his pale eyes and a smirk tugging at his lips. Their mission of routing bandits form a neighbouring village had been a complete success, strengthening the bonds with the town, yet he still longed to return to Kohona. Eager to spar with Hinata and see how the one time heiress of the clan had grown in his absence, the timid and shy girl having long ago found a strength within herself he could hardly believe at first.

The serene moment soon was shattered as a scream ripped through the forest, birds taking flight with a flutter of wings. Antics forgotten, master and pupil leapt from their hands to their feet again, Neji crying out the secret technique of his clan, _Byakugan_, the forest soaring past him as his sight beyond sight soon saw a young woman racing with a reptile in her arms, brigands chasing her.

"This way!" Neji called even as he leapt off into the branches of the nearest tree, taking to the treetops as he raced onward one leap at a time.

The screams filled the woods as the woman ran, Neji and Guy taking the lead. With a fierce kick to the head of a stoutly built man Guy dispatched the first of the bandits as he landed before the distressed woman, lashing out at the nearest two with fists that sent the men reeling.

"No need to worry young Miss, Team Guy is here to save the day!" Throwing his trademark grin to the woman with a twinkle in his eye he stood his ground with her at his back, watching proudly as his former pupils easily took to the fight that had erupted.

Tenten had two ensnared with a manriki she had summoned, chucking shuriken at a third who raced to keep ahead of the deadly missiles. Rock Lee was a dervish, throwing punches and kicks that landed with resounding crunches as his fierce strength made short work of the opportunistic jackals.

"Are you hurt?" Neji asked of the woman, looking to her arms and noticing a hostile reptile growling as its keen eyes darted about.

"No! I'm fine, thank you, but..." The woman cried out panting for breath as she tried to sooth the little reptile.

"But?" Neji asked over the roar of Guy crying applauds over the success of the rescue. The woman looked up concerned, throwing her gaze back again to the path she had come from.

"I wasn't running from them!" Pointing at the brigands as she said this she pointed to another path in the forest, "I was running from them!"

Flickering into sight four wolves appeared, coats as black as night with piercing yellow eyes. Their lips pulled back to bear their fangs, throaty growls rumbling from deep within their chests.

"Give us the dragon!" The leader of the pack cried as he stepped forward, Neji instantly recognizing summoned beasts acting of their own accord and will.

"Dragon? You've got to be mistaken, this little fella while cute is just some gimpy little lizard." The purple skinned reptile growled as Guy poked him, belching a flame that had Guy leaping back with his arms waving.

"Okay, Okay, you're a dragon!" Guy checked his hair, appearing relieved he was unsinged.

The first of the pack leapt at the woman, Lee intercepting the beast with a crushing kick that propelled the wolf crashing through several trees.

"Fear not, Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast will not let these animals harm you Miss!" Landing lightly Lee stood ready for battle, his face grim with his arms poised ready to attack.

"You know not what you protect! Give us the Dragon!" Two wolves lunged for the woman and dragon, Neji sliding to stand in their path, calling out a challenge to them.

"Eight Trigrams! Thirty Two strikes!" Crumpling to the ground the wolves whimpered in pain, unable to move with the precision of the attacks upon them.

The final of the beasts growled menacingly as it stood its ground, eyes darting between the opponents. With a soul rending howl the beast vanished in a cloud of smoke, the pack joining him moments later.

"Team Guy at your service young Miss, that is Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji. Sorry for calling you gimpy Little Dragon." With infinite confidence Guy once again raised a hand to the growling dragon, this time affectionately scratching behind its horns earning a please cooing.

"Thank you, thank you all. Oh, he's Lockheed. I take it your Guy? I'm Katherine Pryde, and if you wouldn't mind could you tell me where I am?" Kitty asked finally, still struggling for breath after her struggle to keep ahead of the wolves.

"You're lost miss? This is the Land of Fire, we're no more than a weeks travel to Konoha, though there's plenty of smaller villages handy." Tenten and Neji threw one another a glance at the confused look in the woman's eyes.

"This isn't Japan?" Kitty asked, those around her looking as confused as she felt.

"I've never heard of a town named Japan, but if that is where you're from I'm sure we could find it and escort you Miss Pryde." Lee encouraged, looking ever the chivalrous soul as he bowed to her.

"Japan isn't my, I mean it's not a, I'm sorry forget I said anything." Kitty stammered out, Lockheed crawling up to perch on her shoulder with the danger past.

It'd been weeks now that she'd been wandering the land, accepting odd jobs at shops to earn a living thinking she'd been thrown in some strange version of Japan, yet now things seemed ever more stranger after watching these people fight to defend her from the strange talking wolves. Right now she had no idea where she was or how she'd get home, yet at least for the first time in weeks she had someone to talk to that wasn't either insulting her appearance or trying to entice her into a tryst.

"Well Miss Pryde, if you're lost you can come with us, perhaps once we return to Konoha we can help you find your home." The fellow who could only be Guy seemed earnest enough, overeager but pleasant.

"I'd like that, I don't have much but I can pay something for your trouble." As Kitty pulled out the meagre purse she had, the boy Rock Lee looked as if he were to start crying.

"I could not accept your money Miss Pryde, to know you are lost is enough. On my honour I swear that I, Rock Lee will help you find your way home!" Guy joined the boy in unshed tears, hugging one another leaving Kitty to believe they were father and son for what else could they be.

"Thank you Mister Lee, thank you all. I'm sure I can find some way to repay you at least, I can fight but poor Lockheed hasn't been feeling well for weeks." The dragon in question had nestled on her shoulders, cracking an eye open as he heard his name, snorting at the scene before him then falling back asleep.

"Don't mind them Katherine, you'll get used to them if you're with us long enough. Is, is he really a dragon?" Tenten asked of her, Kitty getting this question all the time and simply never growing old of it.

"Please, call me Kitty, yes, he's my best friend and he is a dragon. He's just pretty grumpy right now, poor guy hasn't been able to spout a proper flame for weeks, I think he's feeling a little inadequate." Having been a hero of his race able to send enemies fleeing at the sight of him, Kitty knew Lockheed had been taking his ailment poorly.

The boy introduced as Neji looked at the dragon with strained eyes, veins pulsing as he looked at Lockheed. "His Chakra is wrong, its twisted. So is yours Miss Pryde, we should be able to help you both as soon as we get to Konoha, those of my clan who know medical Ninjutsu can help you easily."

Having trained in Japan the term Ninjutsu was familiar yet hearing of Chakra and medical thrown in with it all left Kitty feeling more confused, though it hinted at why she hadn't been able to phase since awakening in this strange world.

"Thank you, I'm sure my grumpy friend would be very thankful to you and your clan." Kitty said, doing a formal bow she remembered from her training.

Finally having time to breath Kitty drank the last of her water, graciously accepting Lee's canteen offered with a smile and thanks. She couldn't help but giggle at the antics of the pair, Guy and Lee as they strove to outdo one another as they carried on down the road that she had been told would lead to Konoha.

Yet no more than an hour into their journey Neji noticed it first, the rustling in the leaves of the trees. Crying out the call of his clan, _Byakugan_, he noticed the Shinobi first, the mask that could be no other than an ANBU black ops from the Hidden Leaf village, whatever message he carried sure to be grave. Kitty started at the sudden appearance of the operative, her dragon hissing at the man and coughing up weak belches of flame.

"He's a friend." Guy turned to look to the man, yet the masked agent never turned away from Neji himself.

"The Hokage needs you at the Village of the Shade, a man there is dying and without the skill of a Hyuga she cannot tell what ails his Chakra network." Nodding Neji looked to his friends and the woman they'd just met, knowing the call of the Hokage wasn't made without reason.

"I'm sorry Miss Pryde, but if we are to keep Lee's vow to you, you'll have to come with us. Please forgive me but it'd be faster if you'd let me carry you." Suddenly formal Guy asked the woman to climb upon his back even as Tenten and Lee raced off leaving her gasping.

"Neji, I'll catch up, a man's life is on the line, may the Spirit of Youth fill you as you race on ahead!" Nodding to his one time teacher Neji leapt after his friends knowing time was of the essence, pushing himself with every bound from branch to branch as he raced on to the Village of the Shade.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Tsunade heard the ringing of the bell and knew relief, what should have been days had brought them within the fulfilment of one sunset to another, surely Guy had spurned them on to exhaustion yet she hoped Neji would have the strength to call on the gift of his clan to help her unbind the strength that laid dormant in the man. Sakura had taken to keeping the girl away, forcing her to rest and eat and regain her own strength. While not dying the girl Jubilee had looked on the edge of collapse, rail thin and pale, coaxed to confess having fasted as she struggled to feed the sickly man. Finally though help came as Neji raced into the room, eyes already showing the telltale sign of the Byakugan as he looked upon the man.

"Mistress Tsunade, if I point to the tenketsu that are bound, can you unseal them?" Neji asked, Tsunade resolutely looking to him and urging him on.

Tsunade called upon her own profound knowledge of Chakra, watching as Neji focussed his own Chakra on the nodes to let her see what only he could, easily reversing the binding of the pathways until finally both stood nearly ready to collapse, rewarded with the man's grey eyes darting open. He struggled to sit as Tsunade held him firmly in bed.

"Rest, you were near death." Despite this the man struggled, gasping for breath as his head thrashed about.

"Kitty...smell her...Jubilee...where are..." The surge of strength faded as he collapsed upon the bed.

"Kitty is Safe, she is here with us." Neji remarked leaving Tsunade knowing more to this mysterious man and girl had turned up.

"So is Jubilee, they're both safe, rest now." Tsunade added, realizing she could finally enjoy a vice that had been denied from her for far too long with the life and death situation that had fallen in to her lap.

Neji sat watching the Hokage leave, knowing the man must be on his way to recovery otherwise she'd still be at his side. Wondering who Jubilee was he left the bedside of the man to the care of the aids already tending him, walking off to find the rest of Team Guy. Kitty stood at the door looking shaken as she looked at the man.

"Logan..." Blinking against tears she shook her head, Neji watching her resolve crystallize.

"He's going to be alright." Neji watched relief flow through her, attesting that the very best were looking after him.

"He, he can heal himself normally, but you said our Chakra was wrong, his bones must have been killing him." One last pained gaze to the man Logan, Kitty looked to Neji and he saw steel in the woman. "Where's Jubilee?"

With a few questions to the Leaf Shinobi that littered the house Neji escorted Kitty to the room in question, Sakura sitting with a rail thin girl. The steel he'd seen in Kitty earlier shattered as she sucked in a breath, racing in and falling to her knees at the beside.

"Oh my god..." Sakura looked shocked for a moment, but the concern in the strangers eyes stilled her hand.

"Sakura, this is Katherine Pryde, Kitty. She's a friend of the man downstairs as well." The little dragon made a pained noise upon the woman's shoulder, looking down at the bedridden girl with more concern than he thought even a Dragon should be able to evoke with it's eyes.

"Is she?" Kitty asked finally as she found her voice, holding the girl's hand in her own and running her thumb over the knuckles.

"Tired, starved, but with rest and some food she'll be fine." The protege of the Hokage whispered as she looked at the woman before her, smiling now at the display.

"She's a friend?" Sakura asked, Kitty seeming to search for words, her eyes looking down fondly at Jubilee.

"Adopted sister pretty much, bratty and loud, but her hearts always in the right place, always." The remark of Bratty and Loud had Sakura looking wistful Neji mused, easily knowing who she must be thinking about in that moment.

"I'll leave you alone." With that Neji took his leave of the pair as they thanked him.

"She took care of him didn't she?" Kitty asked quietly as she reached to brush a lock of Jubilee's hair away.

"She dragged him on a litter right to the herbalist shop in town before collapsing." Sakura told watching the twist of emotions in the woman before her, the pain in her eyes as she fought against tears.

"I didn't even know they were here, they could have died and I wouldn't have know." Kitty drew a breath fighting for calm that wouldn't come, Sakura offering her a hand, squeezing reassuringly.

"They're both going to be fine now, you look like you're about ready to faint, I'll have someone bring in another mattress and some blankets for you, you can stay with her." With a glance to the aid lurking within the door Sakura soon had the woman her senior nestled in next to Jubilee, both sleeping soundly before long.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Jubilee felt a weight on her chest, struggling to find the strength to open her eyes as the nearing dawn left the room in a grey haze. Something was licking her nose, maybe a cat had snuck in. Throwing her head back into her pillow she reached a hand to stroke the cat, something very much not a cat startling her as she let out a cry. Pushing herself clear of the scaled flesh she looked in shock of what now hovered before her, a hurt and disgruntled Lockheed. Where Lockheed was Jubilee thought, looking around and quickly spotting Kitty upon a futon next to her looking amused.

"Kit...kat?" She was still in the strange Feudal Japan yet suddenly another reminder of home lay before her, the ghostly mutant and her alien dragon compatriot.

"He's better, he'll be Okay Jubes." Kitty said softly, a promise made.

Relief crashed upon her as she fell against the bed, tears falling freely realizing the only person she'd be talking about. She felt Kitty pulling her up into her arms, felt Lockheed nuzzling her cheek, it seemed all so surreal a moment for the two had never been horribly close. Yet right now in this crazy post-modern Feudal Japan Kitty was a lifeline home, another one of those few people closest to Logan to share the weight and concern with. She lay in the older woman's arms and did something she hadn't allowed herself to do for the entire time she'd been here, simply let the soul weary sobs finally free after watching Logan slowly dying for all the weeks.

Outside the door Sakura stood frozen watching the scene before her, her own pastel green eyes misting in unspent tears. Quietly sliding the panel open she set the tray of breakfast down in the room before shutting it, knowing the two inside needed the time to one another. Jubilee realized she must of fallen asleep when she awoke nestled in bed with Kitty now sitting beside her, the older woman dressed and bathed, reading some book seemingly backwards.

"Sakura brought us some breakfast, when you fell back asleep it got cold, I let Lockheed have it." Kitty looked up over the book, the dragon in question snoozing in her lap.

"Sorry." The tears spent left Jubilee feeling better somehow, knowing Logan was going to be better likely helping too.

"I'll go get you something to eat, though I don't think they have Sugarbombs though." The chuckle left Jubilee feeling short on breath, wondering how long she had actually cried for suddenly.

Minutes later Kitty returned with Sakura and a boy dressed mostly in green with a bowl cut of glossy black hair carrying a tray of food.

"Jubilation Lee, meet Rock Lee." As hungry and tired as she was, Jubilee somehow felt Kitty was having some fun at her expense.

"Miss Lee, it is an honour to meet you, with everything the fairest Sakura has told me I would be humbled if you'd let me be as a Brother to you!" Simply at a loss for words Jubilee threw Kitty a look only to find the girl fighting to contain her amusement while Sakura looked ready to throttle the boy Rock Lee.

"Uh, okay, sure." Without realizing the peril she placed herself in she soon had Lee feeding her breakfast, struggling to keep up yet her appetite crying out as her stomach rumbled.

Through bites and gulps she told Kitty about everything that had happened to her since waking up in this world, Kitty relating her own stories and the meeting with Team Guy as they saved her from the talking wolves after Lockheed. Sated and full she lay upon the futon with Kitty talking to Sakura as Lee broke out into some one handed push ups for some strange reason.

"This a private function?" A gruff voice asked.

All eyes fell upon him in a second, Jubilee longing to find the strength to leap to her feet as Kitty had as she tackled the man in a hug. He looked better, full of colour and already putting meat back on those bones. Whatever Lady Tsunade had done it had worked, Logan once again in the land of the living with both feet out of the grave. Kitty was crying as she hugged Logan, blubbering fears and worries she only realized upon seeing him. Jubilee saw the same concern in Logan's eyes as he looked to the pair of girls, urging Kitty back into the room. Nestling down next to Jubilee, Logan ruffled her hair despite the pain in his eyes.

"They told me Kiddo, I'm sorry." It seemed Lockheed picked up on her desire to punch Logan then for being so macho, the little dragon spinning about in the air and slapping his tail against the side of Logan's head.

"Thanks Lockheed." The little dragon looked pleased with the praise, settling down on his Mistresses shoulder cooing merrily.

"Guess that means apology accepted. You two both feelin' alright?" Jubilee threw Kitty a look, the girl picking upon it.

"We're both better now that you are, everything else can wait." Kitty said softly.

Sakura looked shocked by the recovery of the man, excusing herself telling she'd have to find her Mistress.

"So, who's Moe?" Logan asked finally of the boy who sat off away from the trio, tears falling just as freely as the others as he clutched his fist to his chest. Before either could introduce him Lee leapt to his feet.

"I, Rock Lee, the Beautiful Green Wild Beast of Konoha, am pleased to make your acquaintance sir!" Hand thrust out Lee stood there until Logan finally took it in his own, Lee vigorously shaking it so that Logan felt rattled and dizzy.

"I thought I heard you yelling you idiot!" From the door another girl appeared, dressed in a white shirt with her hair in a pair of buns, Kitty smiled at the girl as she stormed in.

"Logan, Jubilee, this is Tenten." The girl froze as she looked to the scene before her, suddenly embarrassed at her yelling.

"Please forgive me, I didn't know." Tenten offered as she grabbed Lee and hurled him out of the room, giving him one final kick to propel him on his way.

"Don't worry, please, we all should be thanking you and your friends for everything you've done." Kitty assured smiling to the girl.

Joining them Tenten looked to Logan and finally the bedridden Jubilee, more mysterious friends of the girl with the little Dragon. Eyes meeting thse of Jubilee, she marvelled at how blue they were, so much like another's that it left her wondering.

"Mistress Tsunade will be back shortly, poor Sakura found out she'd been drinking last night and is helping to cure her hangover." The creak of floorboards announced another as he coughed, Neji standing at the doorway serene.

"Guy found a mission that suits our needs, escorting a caravan headed to Konoha. In lieu of payment he simply asked that the three of you be given a place to ride on the wagons."

Kitty watched as Jubilee suddenly blushed while looking at the youth across from her, her eyes a little dreamy. Catching a look from Tenten, Kitty realized she too had seen it, a giggle had between them. If the boy noticed he feigned ignorance as he bowed to them, leaving as quietly as he came. Kitty watched as Jubilee finally let go of the breath she probably didn't know she'd been holding, fussing with her blankets after catching the knowing glances from the other girls.

"What, he's cute, bite me." Lockheed took the invitation to playfully nip at her, the little dragon having a sense of humour as it almost sounded like laughter coming from his toothy maw.

With the sun now high in the sky the wayward X-men found themselves sitting upon the back of a wagon of goods with the Shinobi of Konoha walking aside. Kitty sat with Jubilee, the pair sharing an umbrella that had been gifted to them, while Logan smoked away at a pipe whenever he felt the Hokage hadn't been watching.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The days passed lazily, the mission more suited to a Genin than full ranked Chunin and Jonin, let alone one of the legendary Sannin. Nights were spent telling tales and coming to know one another all the better. Tsunade took time to teach her pupil throughout the trip, this time with the aid of Neji having Sakura unbind the sealed and twisted Chakra flow of Katherine Pryde, the strongest of the two girls. Soon Kitty found herself in full control of the powers she had known, yet somehow they felt different.

With her first act of phasing the Shinobi of the Leaf let out startled cries, Tsunade instantly taking interest in this ability. "Space-Time Ninjutsu?"

"Where we're from we're different from most, it's a quirk of our birth. I call it phasing, but it still feels off." Kitty explained after turning to face the group.

Running through trees she found her step lighter than normal, not quite the usual way she'd drift through the air, instead now capable of leaps the likes of which she'd only seen the Shinobi accomplish thus. Nearly feeling as if she were flying she landed in a crouch against the side of a tree and to her amazement defied gravity as she sat there looking down to the campsite.

"This is amazing!" Leaping down she landed with ease next to Logan, employing her very different ninja training.

Lockheed looked both pleased for his friend as he flew circles around her, yet still had a foul temper at still not being able to conjure the flames he knew.

"Oh come here you little grouch." Tsunade barked, the dragon merrily flapping over as Neji joined her in unbinding the Chakra of the beast.

Soaring into the air past the tops of the trees, night became day as a fireball flared into the sky, the Shinobi once again amazed at apparent Ninjutus techniques, this time aptly called Fire Style. Satisfied with the display Lockheed flew back down and settled next to Tenten, the girl feeding him bits of her evening meal while patting him affectionately.

"Logan, a word." Puffing on his pipe the man joined the Hokage as they left the group behind, the woman casting a worried glance to the slumbering Jubilee left in the care of Sakura.

"Something on your mind?" In the short time she'd known the man she'd found the flow of his Chakra simply amazing, bound through him to ever heal wounds and the constant poisoning of his blood. Distracted for a moment as she looked down to him she regarded his grey eyes with concern.

"I'm worried about unbinding Jubilee's chakra." The man looked both angered yet tempered with understanding.

"You want to know what she could do huh?" Puffing away upon his pipe he looked to the sleeping girl, a distant look in his eyes.

"I'm not the only one then who's worried." Tsunade replied then, fishing through her robe and finding a small flask she kept hidden, taking a sip before offering it to Logan.

"I've been feelin' it different since you saved me, feeling that Healing Factor o' mine feelin' stronger than it's been. Senses sharper too, watching Kitty just now, makes me wonder what she'll be finding out is different with her power." Once again he looked to Jubilee, the girl roused from her nap as a meal was offered.

"Kid's got a lot of power in her, power she's rightly afraid of. None o' the brains ever gave me a straight answer on just what power she had, 'cept for her old teacher. Said Jubes could detonate matter, does it all the time to get enough for her fireworks and paffs, but she's blown a few things up bigger when scared or mad." Logan remembered their earliest adventures together, a house easily blown up.

"If she had that power wherever you were from..." Tsunade began.

"Then what's the kid going to be able to do here?" Logan finished as he took a swig of the sake.

"We can't unbind her here, but...in Konoha I can at least try to unbind her there safely, but I may need to seal whatever power we unleash within her." The answer seemed to put Logan at ease, nodding to Tsunade as he watched the woman pound back the last of the flask.

"Woman after my own heart." Returning to the camp they feigned ignorance of the pointed looks everyone threw, most reading the time alone in a very different way.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Sakura watched the surprise of their guests at finally seeing Konoha, feeling the pride of her village swell at their marvelled expressions.

"Oh my god that's you!" Jubilee cried out as she pointed to the face of the Fifth Hokage immortalized in stone, Sakura chuckling at the girl's enthusiasm.

But for as much as their visitors marvelled at the village, the village looked upon the visitors curiously, no doubt wondering who they were to be in the company of the Hokage. Lee gave Jubilee a piggyback, the boy claiming both to protect his dear 'Sister' as well as her weight helping in his eternal struggle for perfection. Before Sakura or Tenten could reprimand the boy Jubilee boxed his ears, angrily asking if he thought she was fat, profound apologies offered by Lee after. Laughing the two girls realized the girl would fit right in with the rest of the Hidden Leaf.

Watching Logan and Kitty, Sakura saw the two look on the villagers with careful eyes, Logan sniffing the air so very much like Kiba that she couldn't wait to introduce the two. Yet as they passed Ramen Ichiraku a growling stomach brought a hint of nostalgia to the moment, wondering what Jubilee would think of the famous ramen stand, herself thinking of a certain Genin then.

"You all go on ahead, I'm going to introduce Jubilee to Ichiraku." Sakura said full of smiles, waving them on.

Logan and Kitty looked to one another yet merely nodded to Sakura, joining the others with the Hokage, Lee dutifully helping his 'Sister' down gently. The hidden gem of the village, the ramen bar was a favourite place to eat and talk, the father and daughter team unrivalled with the delicious noodles.

Sitting down at the bar Teuchi smiled warmly looking to Sakura, noticing the girl next to her and his jovial demeanour looking concerned.

"Two ramen coming up, a special extra large one for your friend Sakura at no extra charge." Sakura hadn't even ordered yet when he called out the order to his daughter.

Jubilee looked bashful at the concern, yet as the ramen was settled under her nose she couldn't help but gawk at the food. Looking around she finally picked up a set of chopsticks, fumbling with them for a bit until she finally caught the knack for it.

"So who is your friend Sakura?" Ayame asked as she set two tall glasses of water down, looking pleased at how much the girl seemed to enjoy the ramen.

"This is Jubilee, Jubilee, this is Ayame and her father Teuchi." The girl finished her mouthful of noodles even as she let out a pleased noise.

"Oh my god I've never had anything this good in my life, thank you!" The father and daughter pair looked confused for a moment, meaningless guttural words suddenly making sense a moment later as if they hadn't heard her right the first time.

"Oh, you'll get used to that after a while, she says it's the same for her." Sakura told, only on their trip to the village did they realize she had been speaking another language the entire time yet somehow the meaning always became clear.

Kitty and Logan both professed to fluently speak a language called Japanese, which seemed to be a parallel to their own tongue.

"Well then Jubilee you're very welcome, eat up you look like a poor stray." The truth couldn't have been closer Sakura thought finishing her own bowl of ramen with a satisfied sigh.

As Sakura went to settle the bill Teuchi would have none of it. "Your friends appetite reminded me so much of a friend of ours Sakura that this one's on the house in his honour."

Unable to help smile fondly at the allusion to Naurto, Sakura thanked both of them, Jubilee joining in and swearing next time she'd be paying for sure and have seconds if not thirds. Leaving the shop Sakura hadn't realized how lost in thought she was until Jubilee elbowed her playfully, catching her pastel eyes.

"So, I'm guessing that friend of yours is pretty special to you, maybe a boyfriend?" Chagrined Sakura looked at Jubilee and stumbled, Jubilee catching her hand before she fell into the dusty gravel.

"No no, he's not like that, he's just a really good friend." The look Jubilee had then in her eyes left Sakura knowing she had caught the meaning, smiling with her as they wound their way through the streets.

Nearing the residence of the Hokage Sakura heard a scream that worried her until she turned, Jubilee racing off a moment later.

"Oh! Puppy!" Looking in the direction the girl ran, she couldn't believe what Jubilee had called a puppy, the fully grown Akamaru walking aside his friend and companion, Kiba.

Akamaru tilted his head as he sat down, regarding the girl racing towards him curiously while Kiba looked more confused, Sakura hoping whatever innate translation of the girls words hadn't failed her suddenly, racing off after her. Yet her worries were for naught as Akamaru simply enjoyed the affectionate pets of the strange girl, Kiba looking to Sakura for an explanation.

"So this is Jubilee I take it?" Kiba asked of her, grinning as he looked down to the affectionate girl cuddling his best friend.

"I ran into the Hokage, met Logan and Kitty. They said to keep an eye out for her incase she was causing trouble." Jubilee looked up slightly miffed.

"Get Logan in a bar if you want to see trouble!" Once again the unusual nature of the girl's speech left another confused until the meaning found home.

"This is Akamaru, he's my best friend." Kiba remarked to Jubilee, Akamaru punctuating the statement with a friendly bark.

"He's beautiful." Finally regaining her composure Jubilee stood and found her way to Sakura.

"Well, we shouldn't keep the Hokage waiting Jubilee, I'll catch up with you later Kiba." Sakura promised, leading her ward on.

Finding their way to the office of the Hokage, Sakura found her old Sensi sitting perched in the window, reading yet another one of the Make Out series by Jiraya. Shizune took little pause in putting the Hokage back to work, always struggling to try and lead Tsunade away from her vices and reluctance of paperwork. Off to the side Logan sat with Kitty, the pair noticing Jubilee and her instantly.

"I asked only for the reports that couldn't wait Shizune!" Tsunade growled as she flipped through them, stamping ones and tossing others aside.

"These are all the ones that can't wait Mistress, you've been gone for three weeks!" Sakura felt sympathy for her Mistress yet still took a little pleasure at the banter of the pair.

Jubilee seemed to be sneaking off to Kakashi, once again a blush on her cheeks as she finally made it to the window he sat crouched in. Peeking her head over his shoulder the girl seemed to go cross eyed looking at the pages, moments later mumbling words that soon became a passage from the book followed by a shriek.

"Oh my god you read that stuff in public?" Jubilee cried out, everyone looking to a suddenly bashful Kakashi who had shut the book with a clap, placing it in a pouch at his hip.

"Uh, Hello Miss, I didn't see you there." If there was one fault with Kakashi beyond his habitual tardiness, it was his devotion to the series of books Sakura thought, finally taking a seat as she waited for her Mistress to get caught up enough for Shizune to be satisfied.

"There, no more Shizune. Take this list, go and prepare everything we're going to need." Shizune read over the list and grew concerned, turning to look to her Mistress.

"These are the things needed for a powerful Sealing Jutsu." Sakura looked surprised hearing this, the look Tsunade threw Shizune silencing any more of the apprentices remarks, dutifully leaving thereafter.

"Jubilee, take a seat please, there is much we have to talk about." Understanding dawned upon Sakura then, Jubilee the only who hadn't had her Chakra unbound yet.

"Both Katherine and Logan have attested that their powers as they call it are much stronger here, do I need to express what this may mean for you?" Tsunade asked without any preamble.

With her hands grasped before her face Tsunade looked to Jubilee with a calculating expression in her eyes. The enthusiasm of Jubilee faded in the blink of an eye, her own understanding hitting her as she returned the steely gaze of the Hokage.

"You posses a frightening amount of Chakra for a girl your age, I still feel we may be able to restore the flow to you if you can assure me you'll have the control." Tsunade carried on in an even tone, noticing the wariness and reluctance of Jubilee.

"If you don't believe you have that control though there is another option." Tsunade said, Sakura feeling relived but thinking of the words spoken only a moment ago, a Sealing Jutsu.

"We can seal away most of your Chakra until you learn control over it, letting you learn and master basic Jutsu while still being able to use your powers whatever they might be . Does this sound reasonable?" Logan held Kitty's hand in his own Sakura noticed at a glance, watching Jubilee faced with a decision that couldn't be made lightly.

"Sure, lets do it." Jubilee remarked as her expression changed from reluctance to certainty, a cocky grin on her face.

"Alright, until we can preform the Jutsu you'll have to stay as you are, try and relax and regain your strength. Two weeks from now everything should be ready. Until then I'll have you under the Iruka who can properly train you." Tsunade's grin as she said this looked a touch mischievious.

"Kakashi will test your friends, I've been told you're all so much like Shinobi in the place you came from, we'll just have to find out what rank you should be assigned until you can find your way home." She carried on as aquiet knock at the door heralded the arrival of Iruka.

"Lady Tsunade?" Waving him in he stood before her desk.

"Iruka, meet your special student, Jubilation Lee. Jubilee, meet Iruka. He'll be taking time from the Academy to tutor you." At the mention of Tutoring Jubilee groaned, Iruka offering a diplomatic smile and his hand.

"Logan, Miss Pryde, shall we?" It looked to be Kitty's turn to blush as she fell under the cool gaze of Kakashi, Logan pushing her up towards the man as he himself stood.

"Lets get this over with, I think I gotta find some way to make some spending money, got a certain Lady I owe a round or two at the bar." Winking to Tsunade Logan left, followed by Kitty and Kakashi. Iruka excused himself next with the subdued Jubilee in tow, Sakura finding herself alone with her Mistress.

"Please go with them Sakura, while I don't feel Logan would need a Medical-Nin, Kakashi or Katherine might." Dismissed she left to join the trio, finding the old training grounds easily.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Logan had to admit the man was good, stalking through the underbrush looking for scents carried upon the air. Kitty was not far away, ghosting her way through the trees, the pair both working together for the so called Copy Ninja. The first few skirmishes between he and Kakashi had taught him to respect this man deeply with the cool head and Ninjutsu he could call upon. Then again most people didn't get a chance to learn from the mistake of expecting a blow dart instead to find a fireball consuming their flesh.

The beast in him was stronger too, lashing out with claws as instinct took over, ozone burning through the air as Kakashi fell upon Logan with his fist arcing with lightening.

"Chidori!" Pain lanced through his soul as the strike hit true, Logan letting the beast out as claws dug into flesh.

With a clap of air and smoke a log lay where the Copy Ninja had been, Logan's claws slicing through it. It was like fighting Northstar Logan mused, there one moment and gone the next. But if there was one thing he was learning, every one of these tricks they used, this Ninjutsu, it all had a price in the Chakra. All Logan and Kitty had to do was keep the man on the run and eventually he'd slip up. He caught a whiff of Kitty on the breeze, no amateur mistake but just simply her way of letting him know where she was.

He was the hound, she the hunter. Together they'd catch their prey in this test. Vanishing into the underbrush again he let the beast inside prowl, stalking through with heightened senses looking for any sign of his quarry.

Elsewhere Kakashi sat panting for breath, his uniform sliced and torn again and again with only his quick reflexes saving him from the biting edge of the man's claws. The first time he heard the 'Snickt' of the blades rending flesh he knew this would not be some simple test of Genin or Chunin. This man had no qualm about holding back after the very first Fire Style Jutsu Kakashi had used on him.

It marked him for respect even as it made the test all the more deadly, but to join the Ranks of Shinobi wasn't a light duty. Throughout all of this he had yet to catch sight of Kitty Pryde, the ghostly woman so freely using the advance Space-Time Jutsu he'd been warned of. Even recognizing the trap did little to ease his mind as he found the hound again and again yet the hunter remained elusive. Even now he saw the feral man stalk from the underbrush and point at him challengingly, a single claw extended in a gesture that made no sense to him yet left Logan looking infinitely pleased.

With his Sharingan he read the words upon the lips of the man. Gotcha, knowing their true meaning in an instant Kakashi leapt from his place upon the branch. His shuriken were thrown as he caught sight of the ghostly woman for the first time, her fist still poised where his head had been only a moment before. The blades bit into the tree as she stood there intangible to all attacks. Frustration writ on her face Kitty vanished in the blink of an eye, a kick slamming into his back as she returned to the world having jumped behind him through her innate Jutsu.

Her Taijutsu was good Kakashi thought, pained as he fell. These people needed no hand signs for their Jutsu, there was no technique for him to copy, it was just innate their skill and ability. Yet he wasn't called the Copy Ninja for nothing, his hands moving as blinding speed to only belch flame at her forcing her to the untouchable realm of the Space-Time Jutsu. Out of the flame though came the horrific face of a wild man, flesh seared from bone even as the blow struck true. Kakashi reeled as the metal laced bones sent him twisting, landing in a heap on the forest floor below. The teamwork of the pair was magnificent, Kitty not missing a beat as she appeared behind him, Kunai poised at his throat. "Yield."

Hands raised in defeat his eyes took on the amicable nature he enjoyed most days, "Okay Okay, you pass."

Moments later Sakura was by his side working her Medical Ninjutsu, mending flesh and torn muscles, his bruises fading quickly. Still smoking Logan offered Kakashi a hand up as the Copy Ninja marvelled at the ability for the man to recover from injury. Even before his eyes he watched the man's hair grew back while pink burnt flesh mended itself.

"You are a very scarey man Mister Logan." Yet as scarey as he was Kakashi saw a deep code of honour ingrained in him, saw the victor of countless battles who knew their costs.

"Best at what I do bub." Why did Kakashi feel that what he did wasn't very nice. Kitty joined them dressed in the garb of a Jonin, every bit earned now as he looked to the ease she handled the weapons she wield.

"Without a doubt Jonin the both of you, the Hidden Leaf would be glad to have you within it's ranks for as long as you find yourselves here." The pair looked satisfied with the assessment, Logan grumbling of a dire need of a beer.

The test had taken the better part of the day now, the sun having set hours ago even as Sakura dutifully stayed on call should the need come. Looking at her now, nearly a grown woman, he thought to the girl he'd known all those years ago at the formation of Team Seven. They'd never made him regret his choice to teach them in the time he'd known them, not even Sasuke as painful as it was to think of him lost to the way of Orochimaru.

Throwing a purse of coins to Logan he smiled at the man. "I doubt you'll have trouble finding the bar, my treat. If you ladies will excuse me I should report to Lady Tsunade." Clapping his hands together with the index fingers raised he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Show off." Logan growled while he checked the weight of the purse. "Looks like dinners on Mister Fancy Pants, shall we Ladies?"

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Jubilee walked down the streets looking tired beyond tired and undoubtedly wanting nothing more to crawl into bed and sleep until the sun was high in the sky the very next day. Iruka had her working on hand signs again and again until her fingers cramped, testing her on them until they were all perfect. Substitution Jutsu, Transformation Jutsu, Escape Jutsu. These were just the basics he had told her as she protested, but in the end he was satisfied that she could work the sign as he called them out at random.

"This will all make more sense once your Chakra flow is freed." Iruka said next to her now with promise of ramen, so much like another troublesome student of his in the past a simple promise of a meal did wonders.

"Tomorrow we'll move onto Kunai and find how comfortable you are with Taijutsu." Finally arriving at Ichiraku the pair sat down, Jubilee napping as the father and daughter team worked to prepare their meal.

"Iruka Sensi!" Looking around he found none other than Konohamaru racing up to the shop, leaping onto a seat next to him.

"Have you heard anything about Brother Naruto?" Konohamaru asked excitedly.

As much as it pained him to disappointed the boy he could only shake his head, Naruto still offtraining with Master Jiraya secretly. Disheartened as he was, Konohamaru was about to leave until Iruka placed a gentle hand upon the boys shoulder.

"Stay, have some ramen, my treat." So much like his idol he brightened at the mention of a meal, finally taking notice of the napping girl at the end of the row of stools. The blush that crept over the boy had Iruka chuckling, ordering a third bowl from Teuchi.

"Whose she?" Leaning past Konohamaru looked at her obviously smitten.

"Jubilation Lee." At the mention of the Lee name Konohamaru looked aghast, "Bushy Brows has a sister!"

Laughing at the affectionate nickname of Rock Lee Iruka took a set of chopsticks and snapped them apart as his bowl of ramen was set before him, the smell wetting his appetite.

"No relation, though I heard he's offered to play Brother to her." Iruka assured.

Konohamaru looked relieved at the news, watching Jubilee rouse at the smell of ramen, looking hungrily to the bowl before her. The bowl dwarfed the usual size, Teuchi throwing Iruka a wink. Bliss fell upon Jubilee's features as she dove in, eating with a gusto seen only in the likes of Naruto or Choji.

"Jubilee, meet Konohamaru." Iruka said as he leaned back to let her view the boy. Through a mouth full of noodles she offered a hello, swallowing a moment later and offering her hand.

"Hi!" Konohamaru looked obviously confused for a moment, hearing her say yes one moment yet another realizing she had said Hi in greeting.

"You'll get used to that." Iruka confessed, Teuchi and Ayame nodding to the youth.

"Hello. So are you the special student Iruka Sensi is teaching, I kept hearing about one from everyone." When he'd first heard of it he'd thought of some genius of the Clans of Konoha, yet the girl was older than him by at least a few years, she'd surely be a Chunin by now.

"Yeah, Iruka had me doing hand signs today, lowbie basic stuff. Tomorrow sounds way more fun, I get to play with throwing knives." Slurping up her broth Jubilee set the bowl down with a satisfied sigh.

"You want another bowl?" Iruka asked, earning a nod as he saw Teuchi preparing another. It took him back, deciding to move over and urge Konohamaru to his place next to Jubilee.

"So you must be a natural then huh? I've heard of people like you, people with special Chakra strength and no training in Ninjutsu, at first I thought the special student was probably a young genius." Distracted by his ramen Konohamaru plucked a set of chop sticks and snapped them, digging in.

"I'm still new to the whole Chakra Ninjutsu stuff. As far as the Ninja scene goes you'd be better off talking to Wolvie or Kit Kat." Jubilee said in her peculiar guttural talk that made sense a moment alter.

Mystified Konohamaru looked to her as if she asked why the sky was blue, Ninjutsu and Chakra so much of the every day life that he couldn't believe her.

"Anyway Iruka said all that hand sign stuff would make more sense after Lady Tsunade unbinds my Chakra even though she said she might have to seal it, I can't blame her, I blew up a house in Hong Kong once when some evil creep was getting all Kidnappers Weekly on me." Konohamaru looked to Iruka for explanation yet only received a warning plea from the kindly teacher.

"Uh, yeah. Oh hey, if it does start making sense I have some special Jutsu I can teach you." Jubilee looked pleased, the boy blushing at the smile she offered him.

"Sure thing, soon as the dust settles I'll hit ya up." Jubilee chirped shaking his hand.

"If you need help with anything feel free to ask, Udon and Moegi are my teammates of Team Ebisu. We've all been training hard, we're Genin but I'm aiming for Chunin fast if I'm going to live my dream of being Seventh Hokage!" Jubilee looked suitably impressed by the statement even if a little confused.

"So Hokage is your leader or mayor? I met Lady Tsunade who everyone kept calling Hokage, she's got a way cool Mount Rushmore style head on the mountain with a bunch of other dudes. So she's the Fifth? If you're gunning for Seventh whose gonna be Sixth?" The enthusiasm in the boy's eyes never wavered, proudly finding the stone face of the Village of the Hidden Leave and pointing next to the Fifth.

"Brother Naruto of course!" Konohamaru declared proudly.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto, while Marvel owns any rights to the characters mentioned. No Profit is to be made from this work._

Jubilee felt something sitting on her head, thought that if it wasn't Lockheed it was about to find out what escape velocity felt like as she cracked an eye open, finding a toothy grin looking at her.

"Hi." Jubilee said, yawning, the little dragon cooing as he leapt down and paced on her desk as if looking to be reading over her textbook.

"Homework, Iruka said I can't move onto the fun stuff until I'm done the review." Jubilee looked around the class finding Kitty sitting off on a desk talking to Iruka, Konohamaru with her as well as a boy and a girl around his age.

The snort the little dragon gave mirrored her own opinion of the review, finally deciding to get back to it after her little nap. Nearly an hour later she handed it in to Iruka, her Sensei as he liked to be called looking over it before finally smiling up at her.

"You pass, just barely, I see points I'll have to work on, but you've grasped the basics of the Ninjutsu I've taught so far. Lets go out into the yard for Kunai practice and some Taijutsu." The yard looked so much like a playground it surprised her yet off on a corner targets hung with nicks and holes in the worn wood.

"This is a Kunai, our most utilized weapon as far as melee and ranged weapons stand. You can use it as a dagger, to deflect projectiles, a projectile itself or to even lay traps. You'll carry several with you at all time. To start with we'll work on your form." Iruka explained, the thing looked so much sharper as Jubilee held it, Iruka standing a safe distance back from her.

"Find a balance with it, hold it by the tip if you're going to throw it, carefully. Let go just after the height of your arch. These ones are blunted, but still dangerous. Be careful." Iruka explained.

Hefting the bladed weapon she reached back to throw it realizing in a panic it had flung backwards. With the clap of air and a cloud of smoke though Iruka vanished as a log hovered in place, the Kunai embedded within it.

"Wow, what Jutsu was that!" Jubilee asked, forgetting the near death of her teacher as she couldn't help but marvel at how he'd escaped.

"Substitution Jutsu, not the first time I've had to do that. Your grip should be loose when throwing it, but not that loose. Try again." Iruka threw a wink to Konohamaru and his friends, caught them watching from the roof of the school.

Time and again the Kunai flew off on wild throws, Jubilee just racing after them to try again stubbornly. Standing off watching her Iruka saw her earnest desire to get it right, felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Kitty standing there, surprised at just how quiet she could be, her dragon that still amazed him resting on her shoulder napping.

"You really say you came from another world?" Iruka asked, saw Kitty give a slight nod before looking at him more attentively.

"Yeah, after so much weird stuff happening I guess I forget how strange that really sounds." Kitty said, thinking back to time and again as she found herself thrown through time, to alien worlds, mystical and mythical places.

"What was it like?" Iruka asked, looking back to his special pupil after hearing her cheer, her first strike against the target, a glancing blow that stuck.

Kitty looked thoughtful, thought of her own world, thought past the struggles she faced to everything that the small blue sphere encompassed. The history, the trials, the pain, and every hard won and fought accomplishment that she felt earned them all a right to exist despite every horrid deed done. Looking to the teacher next to her, she smiled, let her hand fall from him as she looked at Jubilee.

"A work in progress, but I'm hopeful." Kitty said enigmatically, watching after her friend and the man who'd taken the role of teacher to her in the strange land she found herself in.

In the end while her aim wasn't perfect Jubilee started to at least find the blade home in the battered wood. Breaking for lunch as the sun hung high overhead, the trio of Genin joining their former teacher from their Academy days with his latest pupil, eating and talking and laughing at jokes. Finally the time came for the introduction to Taijutsu, Jubilee looking all the more confident at the mention of hand to hand combat.

"Konohamaru has offered to be your opponent for this, Kitty said you've had some, uh, unconventional training in this arena even if it isn't the traditional Taijutsu." At the mention of her fellow Mutant Jubilee could almost swear she saw Iruka Sensei blush, brought back to the lesson at hand as she faced off against the boy a few years her junior.

"No Ninjutsu unless it's to get out of trouble, no Genjutsu as I really don't know what Ebisu might have been teaching you. Just Taijutsu. Begin!" The opponents leapt from one another as Konohamaru took a stance, legs spread and hands ready.

Jubilee's form looked nothing like anything Konohamaru had seen before, if it could be called a form, Jubilee dancing from toe to toe until finally racing at him and throwing a kick. Legs bending back to dodge, Konohamaru lashed out with a fist, the girl twisting to land in a hand stand before spinning and throwing another kick that struck home against his ear. No relation or not she moved with the ease of Bushy Brows, throwing him on guard as he leapt back and prepared for her.

Every time he thought he had her form figured out she threw something new in, something dirty or unexpected. Dirt thrown at the eyes, kicks at his crotch, punches aimed at soft spots, he dodged them all yet realized wherever this girl had learned to fight they fought to win. Undoubtedly lacking any formal training in Taijutsu he could only wonder at how far she'd go under Guy Sensei's guidance. Finding an opening finally he started to turn the tides, switching from defensive to offensive as he drove her back across the yard. Both where flushed by the end of it with neither willing to admit defeat, but as the final whistle blew Iruka settled the matter.

"Thank you Konohamaru, that was most helpful to watch. Jubilee, where did you learn your style?" The girl looked confused for a moment.

"Uh, Fight Club?" Iruka looked to her blissfully ignorant of her jest, Jubilee shrugging finally.

"I used to do Gymnastics, everything else I just picked up when someone wanted to do something to me I didn't want them to do to me. Rent-A-Cops, The Hand, you name it, I've kicked it in the junk." Jubilee said, Kitty chuckling at the reminders of her own world.

"Oh, okay. Well I guess you can take an early day today. Just stay out of trouble. I think I'll go talk to Kitty for a bit." Jubilee had stopped listening at early day, racing off with Konohamaru and his friends before Iruka could take it back.

Panting for breath blocks away the group looked to each other with smiles on their faces. "You want to help us with a Mission?" Konohamaru asked, Moegi and Udon looking pleased at the prospect.

"Sure, just as long as there isn't any This message will self destruct at the end I'm in." Jubilee replied, smiling.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Neji, Tenten and Lee were walking back from their latest mission with Guy, all flushed and tired aside from Lee who ever pressed himself harder in the perfection of his body and the art of Taijutsu he practised. Escort missions were forever a gamble, so many people hiding the truth out of fear, shame or just simple poverty. This time hadn't proven any different, far more dangerous than it should have been, knowing easily why they'd been given such a low ranking mission more suiting for Genin than Chunin and their Jonin sensei.

"I just want to take a bath, and sleep." Tenten said tiredly, her shoulders drooping as she walked along with the large scroll at her back.

Neji walked in silence longing to return home, to see just how far Hinata had come in his short absence, longing to challenge her in the Gentle First style, knowing both their dreams could come true this way. Looking to his friend he found him unusually quite, still having walked along on his hands once again in those challenges he forced on himself, a truer pupil of Guy he couldn't imagine.

"Oh give my a break you cheaters, or at least my blades!" Neji heard a voice cry, saw three forms dart across the rooftops.

Instantly he knew who it was, only one person in the whole village left anyone as confused for a moment, that guttural speak making sense after a time. Sure enough as he waited with his team he saw her racing through the crowd daring to catch up to the others. Jubilee ran past them without a second glance, diving and dodging the people in the street. Lee leapt to his feet in her wake, looking to them all with his eyes already glossy.

"Forgive me my friends, my sister is in need of my help!" Lee cried, vanishing in a blur of speed.

Neji looked to Tenten, the girl just shrugging, both left wondering just what their teammate had gotten them into. Leaping to the rooftops they chased after the others, knowing in the end they'd find out.

Elsewhere Jubilee raced on, her legs burning as she struggled through the crowd, wondering just how it was kids were beating the pants of her, racing over the rooftops as she just tried to keep up. Wondering if it was that Chakra stuff, she felt someone take a hold of her gently, screamed in surprise only to feel herself propelled into the air, fear turning to exultation as she let a cheer free. Looking back she saw him, laughed and smiled, wrapped her arms about him and held him tighter. Lee, the boy who'd offered to be her brother, his eyes burning with determination.

"Dude, you rock!" Jubilee chirped, holding tight to him as they landed against a rooftop, only for him to leap easily to the next.

"Thank you little Sister, hold tight!" Rock Lee said, landing against another rooftop, shattering shingles as he pushed himself aloft once more, flying higher through the sky.

They could both see them now, Team Ebisu, taking the lead as they raced across the rooftops. Landing near them the trio of Genin looked up, saw Rock there with Jubilee, all of them laughing as she was let down. Konohamaru took the lead, signalling for quiet as they neared some dark back alley. Lee could only imagine they were on the tail of criminals by the deadly serious look everyone had.

"Okay, Udon and Moegi take both lanes, be ready, we're not letting it get away again. Jubilee, just like we practised." Konohamaru said, the trio and their ally putting hands together before breaking.

Lee was left watching, Jubilee giving him a hug as she let her resolve set. Watching her race off the rooftop left him feeling a pang of worry until he saw her catch a clothesline, swinging from it to land in a crouch, stalking towards the shadowy corner of the alley. Standing ready he waited, ready to act but still knowing just how hard it could be at times to be accepted, resolved to watch. Out of those shadows a nightmare came, visions stilling his hand even as he felt a chill run down his spine. Trying to fight against it he saw the girl who had impressed him enough to call her his Sister as she advanced fearlessly.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Jubilee said, a hiss more like a growl heard.

Jubilee held her ground, held her hands out as non-threateningly as she could, reaching into her pockets. Pulling out a bowl and a bottle of cream she knelt down, pouring the cream and kneeling there. Slowly the beast of nightmares appeared, it's hackles raised with it's eyes glowing with malice, talons catching the light of day from the shadows it crept along only to vanish as it neared. Jubilee felt her courage falter for the briefest of moments, knowing no way in hell that was a normal cat, swallowing down hard she held her hands out again, trusting the boy who'd worked out the plan, trusting that Lee was still close by.

It was no more than a hairs breadth from her, sniffing at her hands before finally lapping at the cream. If anything went wrong now she'd be seeing Sakura all the sooner, a smile plastered on her face that didn't find her eyes as she looked down to the cat supping on the cream. She heard a cry, couldn't make any sense of it, knowing whatever gift that blessed her with understanding must have escaped her right now. The cat looked at her, she heard it's claws as they emerged all too much like her Wolvie's, screamed wishing she could just Paff it in the face. Talons swung at her, a blur flashing before her eyes as someone stood in it's way, blocking the blow, Lee.

Out of the shadows came her friends, Team Ebisu, all attacking the cat from different vantages, two from either side and one from above. Claws shredded them all but in the end, bloodied and beaten, Konohamaru held the cat in his arms, the beast looking defeated knowing it'd been caught once more in it's bid for freedom.

"Seriously, if Kitty didn't have a dragon as a pet, friend, whatever...I'd ask you who the heck has a cat like that as a pet!" Jubilee screamed, falling to her bottom and pointing at it.

The children of the Leaf looked at her, knew the answer all too well, nearly felt sorry for the cat. Instead they just broke out into laughter, Lee helping Jubilee back to her feet. Above Neji watched with Tenten, both remembering a time they'd been sent on this very mission, so many of the Teams having been sent after that very cat. Looking to Tenten, Neji realised everything was well in hand, one last look below to the curious girl, racing off after home and to everything that waited for him there.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Tsunade was alone in her office, finally finishing off the last of the mountain of paperwork Shizune forced on her, looking out to the city built by her family past and so many others, knew from her travels that there wasn't another that could match it. The knock at the door was a courtesy, insulting as it was knowing who likely stood behind there, turning in her chair to spy the door. With her hands steeped before her she waited in silence, watched as it was thrown open with two coming in to sit down before her.

"I was wondering just how long it would take before you two paid me a visit." Tsunade said, leaning back in her chair and looking all the more relaxed, knowing just how to handle them.

Homura sat in silence, regarding her as he sat with his hands at his side. Koharu looked to her sternly, Tsunade allowing her irritation of the woman the show for a moment, a bitter laugh bringing back her calm, her resolve.

"This is about the strangers?" Tsunade asked, saw Homura nod, looked to Koharu.

"Shizune told us about the Jutsu you plan two weeks from now, told us you had Kakashi testing the others. Why do you do this for complete strangers when the Akatsuki still seek Naruto Uzumaki, when you know nothing of them?" Koharu said, Homaru nodding his agreement to her words.

Tsunade remembered the vision of that very first meeting of two of the strangers, the waif of a girl collapsing at the door to her friend's shop. Jubilee she knew had somehow found the strength to drag him the entire way, knowing how much more Logan burdened one, weighting far more than a man his size should after whatever awful forbidden Jutsu had been cast on him, his bones laced with an unnamed metal. Looking to the two across from her, she knew if the Akatsuki were willing to go that far to find Naruto then they had truly underestimated them.

"I let one's deeds speak for them then. I sent others to the temple she claimed they had stayed at, nothing amiss, only a trail left in their wake, I doubt either of you could find the strength to walk it." Tsunade said, savoured the irritation of Koharu, saw the remiss of Homaru.

The two elders of the council looked to another, looked back to the Hokage, everyone involved ready for a fight, a war of words that could easily turn worse for the factions involved. Tsunade looked to the pair again, wondered how these two could have ever studied under the Second, could have stood with the Third. They cared about the village, that was without a doubt, but somewhere Tsunade knew they had lost their way, knew they hadn't had a blue eyed boy to help guide them back as she had just when she needed it. Tsunade doubted they'd ever let Naruto close enough to them to let him remind him just really what the Will of Fire was, what the kind of conviction the Hidden Leaf really needed.

"Do you forget who Iruka taught, who Kakashi taught and lead?" Tsunade said looking at them, the two she'd left to watch over the strangers, trusting their judgement.

"How could we forget that they taught the Jinchuriki." Homaru said, adjusting his glasses.

"You think we could forget who that boy's parents were?" Koharu said after, looking to Tsunade seemingly impassive despite the judgement her words carried.

Tsunade let herself laugh, leaned back in her chair further, finally looking on the pair with all the enjoyment she savoured in a game of cards, knowing her bad luck was the only luck she could stand, good omens meaning ill. She'd won her hand with these two, wondered just what bad omens would follow, but despite this she had to enjoy the moment for what it was.

"You forget who else they taught, Sasuke Uchiha. They both might have tried to help him, save him, knew the pain he'd suffered, to loose family. But I trust they've both learnt from that, these strangers if they are any threat to the Leaf, I trust the two of them to know, to tell me." Tsunade laid her hand down, saw the two elders of the council realize they'd lost.

"Until Naruto returns Team Kakashi is no more than he and Sakura, they are lacking. I'll put Kakashi in charge of Logan and Kitty. Iruka has already taken to training Jubilee, I personally doubt anything ill will be found of any of them but I hope you can look past me to the two of them in this matter. They are all very powerful, would you have me turn them away? Let another nation gain their skill, gain their kekkei genkai? I doubt the Jutsu they wield could be anything less." Tsuande looked to them, saw them look to another after a long silence.

Rising from their seats the two of the Konoha Council paused at the door, looked back to her. Tsuande looked at them with steel in her eyes, knowing she had to protect the village from the likes of them, knew even as much as they wanted to protect the Hidden Leaf, they had never possessed the Will of Fire.

"We will be watching Hokage, good night." Koharu said, Homaru nodding in kind, the two leaving.

Sitting at her desk behind the scrolls and letters, Tsunade watched as the door shut, listened to the click. She wouldn't say this to them, but she had her own doubts of the strangers, not of their intentions, but of just what it would mean to have them in the Hidden Leaf. Already they had the Nine Tails Jinchuriki that made them a target for the Akatsuki, one who had once been of their own now a member of the mysterious group of rogue shinobi. But she had her own guilt to carry, that of Orochimaru, one who sought the forbidden Jutsu fanatically, had drawn away the last Uchiha to his side, a Genius lost.

Looking out to the village, she let the chatter and the rumours of the Leaf help her resolve, know beyond even the two she'd offered as judges to the strangers that it'd be Konoha that would have the final world in accepting them. So far she hadn't heard anything that left her feeling she made the wrong choice.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Jubilee had first whined at being separated from her friends, Sakura only doing as her Mistress had asked her, taking the curious girl into her own home to give her lodging. Kitty had gone with Shizune, while Logan had been left to the mother of Kiba, Tsume Inuzuka. Sakura remembered Jubilee laughing at the lodgings Logan had been given, under the care of a boy's mother, a boy her own age. Jubilee had stopped laughing as the two had started talking like old friends, wandering off.

After the meal her mother had made, Sakura had seen any protest from Jubilee evaporate, smiled at the reminder to another. Her mother had heaped food on the girls plate, looked to Sakura time and again for the sickly appearance of their house guest, she knew she'd have to explain, hoped to do so when like another she'd fallen into a heavy sleep. For now though she was left with caring for her, something that she really enjoyed doing for seeing the way Jubilee looked around the house and asked so many questions of what should have been mundane.

Finally the time to get some sleep came, showing her guest to her room, another bed set off in a corner, while a bit more cramped than Sakura was used to still very roomy. Closing the door she heard a squeal, looked to see Jubilee pointing to a picture, had to smile.

"Oh my god you were so cute! Uh, not that you're not cute now, totally dig the pink hair and pastel eyes, tres sexy, gotta be beating them off with a stick." Jubilee said, carefully taking the photo in her hands, handing it off to her host.

"Thank you." Sakura said, looking to herself years before, saw a girl who'd been filled with a child's dreams, ran a finger down the glass.

"Whose grumpy?" Juiblee asked pointing to the dark haired boy, "Dude totally looks overachiever."

Sakura looked at him in the light of another, only the painful longing that still filled her blinding her to how unhappy he looked, held the frame in her hands.

"A...friend." Sakura said, setting the picture back down on her dresser, as much as it hurt to be reminded of him she saw Jubilee sober, look bashful suddenly.

"Um...sorry, I...forget that you guys all got your own thing going on here. If foot meets mouth, feel free to get physical. Though, whose's blondie, he's kinda cute, looks like he has it out for grumpy." Jubilee said in apology, Sakura looking to the picture again, letting herself smile at the memory of what then had been an innocent rivalry.

"Naruto." Sakura said, heard the gasp Jubilee had.

"Brother Naruto? Like totally Sixth Hokage Naruto?" Jubilee asked eagerly.

"You've been talking with Konohamaru too much." Sakura replied, thinking of the boy that had always irritated her for so long, had to admit to herself that she'd seen something special in him.

Jubilee crossed the room, hugged Sakura, the two of them enjoying the embrace after the stirred emotions. Pulling away Sakura saw Jubilee look to her challengingly, smiled alike.

"Girl, ain't been my first time rocking Tourist in a strange land. You don't know tourist until you've been kidnapped in your nightie by some Alien Empress. I know to trust my gut, my gut says Blondie is rocking some serious gonna prove you wrong vibes. I hope he gets to prove that to Grumpy." Jubilee fell onto her bed, sitting there looking to Sakura.

"I hope so too Jubilee." Sakura said, a sad smile on her, thankful when Jubilee climbed under the sheets, asleep in moments later, knowing between the heavy meal and everything she'd been up to earlier that Jubilee must have finally worn herself out.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	3. Chapter 3

_Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto, while Marvel owns any rights to the characters mentioned. No Profit is to be made from this work._

_Author's Note : Thanks for all the spiffy and kind feedback, hope I touched on anything lacking, if not feel free to drop a pm or review. To everyone following and tossing this in their favourites, again many thanks! This chapter is just a bit of fluff, hope you enjoy!_

He walked the streets of the village and saw the way people looked on him, just curious, no fear, no hatred, just wondering who he was. Logan fell into the easy lifestyle, remembered a very different land with customs and traditions that still rang true here. He knew he'd need to find a sword, felt naked without one now, that part of his soul speaking to him in a loud voice. For now he would rely on the martial skills he'd been taught through the long life he lived, taking a moment to help a kindly old woman with her nights shopping, walking her home and seeing her off.

He'd made a tidy sum in the couple of day's he'd been in Konoha, chopped wood with his unending stamina and ran other menial errands that left him feeling useful, still had change leftover from 'Fancy Pants', the Shinobi Kakashi after treating Kitty and Sakura to dinner. Even Tsume had given him a handful of coins, swore she'd work it out if him tomorrow, told him to go have some fun as she went to go hassle her son. He had to say the woman stirred something in him, felt a part of him long to go a few rounds with her, see just where it lead. For now he knew he owed another a few rounds in an entirely different way, walked around knowing he was bound to meet someone who know where to find her, Tsunade, the Hokage.

He caught an unmistakable scent on the wind, Jubilee, one of his two Darlin's. While Kitty would always be his Pumpkin, he knew Jubilee was the one who just might grow up to be a girl that could give him a run for his money. Following the scent he found himself at a Ramen bar, saw two there closing up for the night, a father and his daughter if he was any judge.

"You Wolvie?" Teuchi asked, eyeing him.

Logan had to laugh, knew he hadn't been wrong, saw the way the man looked on him kindly. Sure enough he'd been right, Jubilee had been here. He hadn't thought to take her for Ramen when they'd been in Japan, too twisted in pain by the death of her, his betrothed. She'd been there for him, swore if they ever got back home he'd show her the Japan he remembered.

"S'name is Logan, only a few call me Wolvie." Logan said reaching out a hand to the man, shook it and looked at the pair.

"You speak our language? Listening to your daughter is a bit...odd...but she's a good kid, keeps reminding me of someone else." Teuchi remarked, throwing the final bolt to lock up his bar.

Logan felt about correcting the man, shook his head at it, knew he had so many out there that might as well have been his daughters the way he cared for them, them for him. Jubes and Kitty were right at the top, along with Amiko who was the only one he'd really adopted after that awful battle.

"Picked it up in another life, and thanks. Kid's real special, can be a handful though, feel free to sick Kitty on her if she gets out of hand." Logan replied, saw the smile the two shared, wondered if they'd met Kitty too.

"While I got you, any chance ya could tell me where to find a certain Hokage, I owe that Lady a bit o' thanks and figure I might just treat her to a few rounds." Logan asked, saw them look to another knowingly.

"Well, there is a certain Barbeque she frequents, head down that street, you're sure to catch it on the breeze this time of night. Head north, you can't miss it. You didn't hear this from me but if you wait long enough I'm sure Lady Tsunade will show up." Teuchi said with a sideways look, his daughter grinning at the older man's antics.

"Thanks. Here, next Ramen on Jubes and Kitty is on me." Logan said passing off some coins to the man, saw the nod he gave in return, started to follow the directions.

Sure enough all he had to do was follow his nose, had caught it earlier but hadn't expected to find her there. The moment the staff saw him they waved him on, showed him in, lead him to a booth where he saw her, the two grinning to another.

"Whatever the Lady is having, next few are on me. I'll take a beer, and whatever meat ya think might still try and get up and run away." Logan said as he sat down across from her, a barbeque pit between them, staff setting down their drinks.

Tsunade looked across to him, he could catch the blush fo her cheeks, her wandering eye. Logan knew she might have a few on, might be edging along that perilous path, but saw the restraint in her gaze as she looked to him, raised his beer to her in toast. Together they downed their drinks, pounded them against the table as a waitress hardly more than a girl laid a tray of seasoned strips of beef and pork down between them.

"Help yourself, I might be a touch hungry but I think they might have gone a little overboard." Logan said, lifting a few strips of beef and laying them over the grill, waiting as they seared before flipping them one final time.

"Thank you." Tsunade said, finding a piece of pork, laying it over the embers, cooking it to her tastes.

Neither really need say much, both knowing just how much they could enjoy another's company, nothing asked other than some idle chatter. Logan looked around the restaurant, saw so many people enjoying another's company, many clearly Shinobi, others just all the kinds of people that made up a village, couples and friends alike chatting.

"So, Hokage, pretty much mean's you're the Boss Lady huh? Guess that comes with all kinds o' Headaches." Logan remarked, taking his chopsticks to his slice of beef, savouring it before washing it down with a sip of his beer.

"Two in particular, but I can handle them." Tsunade replied, nibbling at her strip of pork, finishing it and taking a sip of her Sake.

Logan threw her a wink, knew if she'd need it he'd be in her corner in a heartbeat. He'd seen the people they'd been sent to lodge with, saw her hand in the selection. Kitty with Shizune, imagined the girl to be a bit of a by the book that could get her hand's dirty if pushed, knew anyone doing that pushing deserved whatever they got. Jubilee had been sent off to Sakura, knew she was in good hands there. And of course his own lodging, Tsume. Depending on how that went Logan knew he might owe Tsunade a bit more, enjoyed his time with her, Tsunade a woman he found he could truly relax around.

"I have a certain favour to ask of you Logan." Tsunade said after a time, Logan imagining the look she bore to be burdened with the weight of leadership, saw the Hokage before him.

"Darlin', I owe ya my life." Logan replied, leaning back in the booth, sipping his beer as he eyed her.

"Team Kakashi sits idle until another returns, until we can find a replacement. Given everything he told me of you two, I would ask you to work with he and Sakura on a newly formed Team, temporarily but we could use the likes of you both." Tsunade explained slowly, her drink forgotten beside her, neither looking away from another as they both looked for any hint of reaction.

Logan thought back to the test, seen the steel in the man, saw how easily he flipped back and forth, knew he was a man that knew his priorities, could respect. In this strange land, Logan knew he could trust Kakashi, any the man placed his trust in. Looking to the lady he owed his life and so much more he finished his last gulp of his beer as he eyed. her.

"Well then Lady Hokage, soon as you ask o' Kitty the same you asked o' me, I think ya might find yourself havin' everything ya need." Logan remarked, glad when a waitress returned with a fresh glass of beer, saw her look to the Hokage who only waved her off.

"We'll need to press you with some training, but I know between Kakashi and Sakura the two of you will catch on fast. We have enemies Logan, powerful enemies. Be sure you are ready for them." Tsunade stared at him, Logan her, the eyes of the two so much older than either appeared, an age they both saw in another.

Reaching out their glasses they clinked them together, Tsunade pounding back her Sake while Logan finished his beer in a single thirsty gulp. Both knew tomorrow would come as always, but for tonight, tonight they could just enjoy the company of another, the comradery. Across from them the waitresses serving others looked to another, realized they might well be in for a long night.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The apartment was small, tidy, and everything seemed to have it's place. As Kitty walked through the door she started towards the bookshelf, straining herself to read the books there. History books, tactical guides, medical ninjitsu, and hidden at the very back Kitty thought she could just make out a book she'd seen another reading, the one a girl she thought of as an annoying little sister had called Pervy Book Sexy Pants, Kakashi. Smiling she ignored it, let her host have her secret pleasures.

Hearing a grunt she looked down, glad Jubilee wasn't around to hear her lapse, squealed at spying the seeming piglet down there in a dress and a necklace. Reaching down she picked it up, hugged it tight to her chest, saw Lockheed eye it from his perch on her shoulder.

"She's Tonton, my Ladies pet, really more of a friend to both of us." Shizune said as she joined them.

"She's adorable! Hello Tonton, that's Lockheed. Lockheed, don't even think what I know you're thinking!" Kitty chastised her friend, remembered all too often time's she'd been cooking breakfast for the purple drake to pilfer her bacon.

Lockheed gave a snort, Tonton looking up to the drake and as she gave an oink. Suddenly the two seemed to be talking to another, the dragon cooing and snorting, while the piglet oinked and grunted. Shizune seemed to follow the piglet's conversation while Kitty surely followed her dragons, after a time the two looked to another in understanding, Lockheed giving a lick of the piglet that she didn't protest.

"So, guess they made friends with each other?" Kitty asked.

"Tonton is a lot tougher than she looks, guess your friend saw that." Shizune said as she smiled, lead her guest off to the sitting room.

Handing off Tonton, Kitty curled up on the small sofa, Shizune taking a chair and holding the pig in her arms. Lockheed had taken to exploring, flapping around softly, oft sending scrolls and papers to the floor, the little drake looking both apologetic and a touch mischievous.

"Why do I feel we were set up, not that I mind your company of course." Kitty said after the quiet stood too long.

Shizune looked embarrassed, gently stroking the petite pig in her lap, both drawing comfort from it. Her Lady was as much a role model as much as she was a cautionary tale, fought so hard with her to help her against the self destructive habits she'd taken on in her grief. As painful as it was, Shizune was glad the day they had met Naruto in the company of her Lady's old friend Jiraiya, had seen a long needed change in her. Hugging Tonton she looked to Kitty, imagined she knew all too well for some reason.

"I...may have been worried over my Lady." Shizune confessed, remembering having gone to the Konoha Council with her fears.

Kitty she saw looked knowingly, but without any accusation in her eyes, just sat there waiting, curling her legs up to hold her knees to her chest.

"I told the Konoha Council about what Lady Tsunade plans for your little sister. I was worried, a sealing Jutsu is powerful, isn't meant to be taken lightly. Jubilee does have a lot of power in her, I...don't know if two weeks is enough time to prepare her. I don't want anyone to get hurt because Lady Tsunade might be too brash." Shizune looked down to Tonton, saw the worry the pig held, in this moment couldn't tell who it was really meant for.

Feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder she looked up, saw Kitty standing there, settling herself on the arm fo her chair. She hardly looked any older than herself but looked so worldly, saw an understanding offered.

"Thank you, for being worried. I trust your Lady, but I might...have a confession myself. I trust Jubilee. Bratty and loud as she is, ever since I met her I've known her to be afraid to use that power in her, afraid to hurt someone. If she isn't ready in two weeks time, I know she'll let your Lady seal that power in her. Whoever this council you went to are, if they aren't convinced, tell them they can interrogate me all they want, I won't change my mind." Kitty said, saw Shizune look relieved, heard Tonton Oink and caught her laughing, wondering just what joke had been shared.

"Thank you." Shizune whispered.

"No...thank you, for trusting me enough to tell me. Now, how about we find something fun to do. We're two women alone on a nice night, if you have a boyfriend why don't you go find him. I...maybe have met a certain cute, smart...teacher I wouldn't mind seeing again out of class." Kitty remarked as she leapt frm the seat, blushing as she thought back to Iruka.

"You mean Iruka!?" Shizune asked in surprise, saw Kitty blush all the more, giggled at the sight of it.

"I didn't say him! But...maybe, if we happen to stumble into him tonight I wouldn't be opposed to talking to him some more." Kitty looked bashful, Shizune smiling as she rose from her seat still holding Tonton.

"Well, I might know where you could find him." As much as Shizune knew she should really be looking over all the paperwork that desperately needed attention, looking to it scattered on the floor by the little dragon left her knowing when to take a lesson from her Mistress.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

She couldn't sleep, as tired as she was after the talk with her mother she felt her mind racing, wondering, fretting. Rolling over in bed she looked to her, felt a touch of relief at seeing Jubilee so soundly asleep, blankets strewn about as she laid in a jumble of arms somehow finding rest in the seemingly uncomfortable position. With a sigh Sakura climbed from bed with every ounce of silence she could muster, scribbled a quick note and left it on her bed incase her guest woke up. Dressing, she left her house, savoured the cool night and the quiet chirp of crickets.

They moon had fallen over the cliff side that bore the faces of the Hokage of the Leaf, saw her own Mistress up there, saw the Third who'd given his life to dare end him, Orochimaru. The others were just as famous, but Sakura had no connection to them, they were tales, they were heros that the world so very much needed again. Settling down on a bench she could at last find some peace for her fretting mind, the calm of the village filling her as she looked down the empty streets, to the lamps that lent their light to the night.

"Couldn't sleep? What a drag." A voice asked, Sakura spinning to find just who she'd thought it was sitting along a branch, his legs stretched out with his arms behind his head.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura cried accusingly, saw him look down to her with a roll of his eyes, imagined him to think he'd just created some more work for himself, every the lazy one.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep either, something about tonight just seemed a waste to sleep through it, no one bothering me, just me and the sky counting falling stars." Shikamaru remarked, pointing out another as it fell.

Sakura looked up to the heavens, saw just what he was talking about, laid down on the bench to stare up at it as he was through the branches and bows of the tree he lay in. Only the crickets broke the silence between them, the occasional hoot of an owl.

"What kept you up?" Shikamaru asked after a time, Sakura looking up to his branch, looked at him as he seemed to ignore her.

The easy answer would be to say her guest, the curious girl, but that would have been a lie, knew he was all too smart for that even if he played at hating work, his mind always toiling away. In part it had been because Jubilee, but really it'd been the two of them in that photograph, along with herself. It hurt to see that truth through the eyes of another, see with such clarity. She'd been wondering if she'd only seen what Jubilee had seen at a glance if she could have done something for Sasuske, helped him in that time of need on a night so very much like this, had been able to convince him to say.

She'd been an awestruck girl, smitten by him just as much as she still was, only now she knew just how much she'd been thinking about her own wants and needs, ignored his. Looking up to the night sky she knew when she'd next meet him, Sakura would do everything she could to bring him back, to make amends. But she knew she'd need another to help her, she'd need Naruto, again thinking to what Jubilee had said, knew she'd been right, that Naruto was out to prove Sasuke wrong. Looking to Shikamaru she saw him return her gaze, saw the knowing in his eyes, that smirk he wore so often leaving nothing more to be said between them.

"The past." Sakura said finally, saw him look down to her knowingly, he'd been among them who'd raced after him after that promise she'd made Naruto swear, another debt she owed.

Leaving it at that, both lay in the comfortable quiet of another, pointing to the heavens as stars streaked across, making children's wishes on each. Sakura's was the easiest, the one she entrusted to each star that fell that night, to have her team back together as it'd been when everything had been right with the world. When Sasuke had brought the best out of Naruto, and he the best of Sasuke, the two of them always striving to surpass another only to strengthen them both all the more.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	4. Chapter 4

_Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto, while Marvel owns any rights to the characters mentioned. No Profit is to be made from this work._

_Author's Note : Thanks for the reviews and the advice! Hope you all enjoy._

The morning came all too fast for Sakura as she rolled over in bed to stare at the morning rays shining in through the drapes, smiling at hearing all the daily life of Konoha beyond her window. Looking to the bed across from her only then did she realize it was empty, leaping from her own to scramble out of her room. Pausing at the top of the stairs at hearing laughter she listened to her mother chatting as she named off all the everyday items they usually had for breakfast. Taking the stairs slowly Sakura looked into the kitchen and saw her mother there with Jubilee set behind an impressive plate of food. Lingering for a while she watched the scene below before finally making her way down to pour herself a cup of tea.

"Good morning!" Jubilee said after swallowing her mouthful to wash it down with a sip of her water.

"Hi." Sakura replied looking to the girl's meal.

All of it seemed to be the sort of stuff her mother cooked claiming it was good for you even if the taste was lacking, as she looked across to Jubilee she imagined the girl's appetite was likely forgiving her own opinion. Catching her mother's eyes Sakura saw her give a satisfied smile before working away at her own breakfast. The meal was shared in easy chatter between the two young girls until a knock came at the door, Mebuki taking that moment to excuse herself to answer it leaving them alone.

"I feel like I could have a nap I'm so stuffed." Jubilee said as she leaned her chair back to stretch.

Smiling to her Sakura held her tongue knowing her mother's concern for their guest after the tale she'd been told last night. Taking a bite of her omelette Sakura looked back to the door to see someone she hadn't expected to see even with how welcome he was. Catching her guest in the corner of her eye she saw her blush as she spied him him, Kakashi.

"Pervy book!" Jubilee cried out as she waved at him.

As Kakashi offered Jubilee a friendly wave Sakura felt his gaze fall on her in a way that left her knowing this was no personal call. Wondering whatever it could be Sakura finished her breakfast hastily, about to start cleaning her place when she felt a hand touch hers. Looking there she saw Jubilee offer her a smile before pointing back to the doorway.

"I'm guessing your Sensei needs you, don't worry. I'll help your mom clean up. I totally owe her for that breakfast." Jubilee remarked before looking on the matron of the Haruno household fondly.

Taking her hand in her own Sakura gripped it gently as she returned the smile, excusing herself to go and see just what had brought him to her home. Standing in the doorway alone dressed still for bed Sakura caught Kakashi looking past her one last time as they both heard Jubilee swear she'd had enough to eat. Sharing a quiet laugh the mood fell as Kakashi turned his gaze to her. Sakura felt her heart race as her mind whirled with any number of reasons why he'd come at this hour to talk to her, fearing for Naruto and Sasuke alike suddenly after being reminded of them both so very much last night.

"The Hokage requested a meeting with us." Kakashi was nearly whispering.

"Is it?" Sakura found her breath short for the tightness in her chest.

"No, no. She told me it's to do with the other two strangers, Scarey Mister Logan and Kitty." Kakashi said as he let himself smile behind the mask he wore seeing Sakura's obvious relief.

"Are they alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. The Hokage had Shizune set the meeting for noon, they both took Ino's lessons with you today into consideration. I'll leave you to your guest." Kakashi answered before his expression fell into his usual carefree serenity.

In the background the kitchen was filled with the sound of the table being cleared along with water running in the sink. Looking from her Sensei to her mother Sakura saw Jubilee helping her with the dishes and packing some leftovers for lunch. Turning back she found Kakashi already wandering off reading another of his books. She had to wonder just how late he'd be for the meeting as she recalled every other time she'd been left waiting. Giggling at the thought Sakura knew she felt all the better now with how normal everything felt again, turning to go help in the kitchen only to be shooed away as she found her way in.

"Go and get dressed, waste any more time and Ino will be waiting for you. Now hurry up." Mebuki chastised her all the while urging her out.

Left with little choice Sakura ran off to her room to pick out her usual outfit before retreating to the bath. The hot water invigorated her while working away at her fatigued muscles and stiffness from the little sleep she found. Finally freshened up and ready for the day she wandered down the stairs to see Jubilee waiting there ready with two lunches packed. Dressed in some hand me downs from the ladies of the Haruno household Jubilee looked ready for another day of her private lessons. With their goodbyes said to the matron of the household they raced off together.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Logan sat on the porch with a cup of coffee in hand as he scratched behind the ear of one of the many dogs that roamed the household. One look into their eyes had told him these were no ordinary dogs with the way they looked on him. In Tsume he recognized her to be both the leader of this Clan and the pack, as well he knew had he not shown up with her last night he might have met a very different meeting of these dogs. He could hear her now as she walked through the house while watching the dog next to him twitch her ear in kind. Sure enough moments later the door opened with a whining protest of hinges for her to settle down next to them with her own cup of coffee, Kuromaru laying down next to her.

"Mornin'." Logan offered as he raised his cup to her.

Feeling her eyes run down his bare chest Logan wondered if he should have put on a shirt until he saw the appreciative grin she gave taking a sip of her cup. He'd dressed ready for a days work well ready for whatever she could dish out knowing he owed her well for the hospitality and the spending change she'd given him. He didn't know just how she might work that debt clean but he'd already noticed several things that looked in sorry need of fixing starting with the door. In some neglected corner of the house he'd found a workshop with tools gathering dust and figured he'd give that a go after his coffee, but only now looking to his hostess he thought she just might have other ideas in mind.

"I normally take the pups for a walk with Kiba before breakfast to work up an appetite, but he's already out with Akamaru. Do you think you can keep up?" Tsume looked on him with her eyes full of challenge.

Logan looked on her with a smirk set on his lips as he met her gaze. Thinking back to the earliest memories he knew to be true he remembered embracing the beast fully as he ran with the wild wolves of the Canadian north. The dogs about them stood watching while Logan held Tsume's piercing stare only for Logan to let his gaze fall from her to her companion. He saw Kuromaru looking on him intently as a memory stirred something in him. It left him knowing the beasts about him all caught wind of the wolf in their midst as they stood ready to pounce. Looking back up to Tsume he could tell now he'd seen her challenge and raised her by the look in her eyes. Climbing to their feet in unison Tsume let a whistle free as she summoned the rest of the Ninken, all of them ready for their daily exercise and ready to obey the leader of their peculiar pack.

"Guess we'll see." Tsume said as she raced off with the pack at her heels.

Logan pounded back the last of his coffee to set the mug down on the porch. With a roll of his neck and a stretch he readied himself for the chase. Though wolves they might not be he felt a part of him stir as he caught the familiar scent on the wind as he pushed himself to keep up. Time and again he'd ridden the beast and been ridden by it as he fought for control. But this time as he raced after the beasts and their mistress he felt no fight, only finding the strength to close the distance. Just like the time in the temple he just had an uncanny feeling of peace as he thrilled in the scents on the breeze and the wind in his hair.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Lee had been doing one handed push ups completely vertical from a rooftop for failing to have beat his best time on his morning run with his Sensei when he saw the two pause at an intersection. Sakura and Jubilee chatted to another as Sakura pointed off down the street before giving a wave and racing off. Looking on her he knew she'd always hold a special place in his heart as he felt it beat all the faster watching her wander off with a smile on her lips and in her marvellous green eyes. Pushing himself all the harder he finished off the last of the thousand push ups before flipping to land on the street below. Already ahead of him he saw the girl he'd readily taken to be his little sister racing off to her classes.

Tempting as it'd be to pick her up as he'd done the day before Lee saw another chance at pushing himself to the perfection of body and soul. Easily catching up to her he kept pace to Jubilee and felt his heart stir in a different way as she looked on him full of glee. The squeal pierced the air as she threw her arms about him and gave a hug that left Lee blushing, hearing her giggle at the sight.

"Ew! You're all sweaty!" Jubilee cried pulling away from the embrace with a wrinkle set on her nose.

"I just finished my challenge for not beating my best time with Guy Sensei today. One Thousand one handed vertical push ups." Lee recounted his efforts and saw Jubilee stumble.

"Dude! Seriously?" Jubilee cried as Lee waited for the understanding to dawn.

"Yes, Guy Sensei taught me long ago that if I wish to be a Shinobi, even one that cannot use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, that I can still live my dream. I follow in his path of always testing myself to achieve it." Lee recalled.

Looking to his little sister now he saw her looking at him with all the merriment he'd usually seen in her eyes drowned out. She looked on him both in wonder and a disbelief that left him wondering just how his words had touched her. Feeling her finger press to his chest he saw her look at him new seriousness in her eyes.

"You...can't do all that stuff Iruka Sensei is teaching me?" Jubilee asked.

Lee felt a stab of pain at thinking of the teacher of his Academy days when he'd been considered by most the laughing stock of the school, one who'd never become a Shinobi. Had it not been for Guy he might well have proven them all right, but instead with the guidance and support Might Guy provided he was able to prove them all wrong. Thinking she might be thinking less of him now Lee looked to her eyes and saw the very opposite, he saw her looking on him in wonder.

"Then how...?" Jubilee asked.

"Guy Sensei taught me that while I can never master Ninjutsu or Genjutsu I could master Taijutsu, I could become a Master of that art. He taught me with my will and the Strength of Youth I could achieve my dreams." Lee looked down to his 'little sister' and saw her hang her head.

"So like, you did all that without any of that Chakra stuff? Just pure you?" Jubilee asked suddenly quiet.

Enthusiastic and naive as he might be, Lee could hear the waiver in her voice and see the doubt that clouded her mood. Raising her chin gently he held her gaze with all the determination he could summon. She'd been the only out of her own friends that hadn't had her Chakra unbound by the Hokage and Neji. He'd thought maybe she had been so very much like him until he'd found she was being trained by Iruka Sensei himself privately. Looking into her blue eyes he could see her fear.

"Do you trust me little sister?" Lee asked only to be thankful when she gave a nod.

Taking her into his arms in a gentle embrace he leapt to the nearest rooftop with the strength he'd found long ago that had always been there. Clearing the distance to the next he soon had them racing through the sky of Konoha to the forest that laid around the Village of the Leaf. She clung to him tightly and he took comfort from the embrace knowing the trust she placed in him even if they'd only known another so briefly. Landing in the clearing he looked around the familiar training ground and let the calm wash over him as he drew a strength from all the lessons he'd learnt here.

Helping her down he saw Jubilee once again looking on him in awe that left him feeling a swell of pride in his chest. Reaching into one of the pouches on his jacket he drew out a roll of the wrapping he wore around his fists and handed it to her. With his guidance she wrapped her own alike and stood ready for the earliest lessons he'd learnt.

"We going Rocky Balboa style?" Jubilee asked as she finished her wrappings.

Lee could only imagine he must be a Master in her own world as he stood ready to pass on the guidance of his Sensei. While his gaze may have been intense and focussed he couldn't fight the smile watching her try to mimic his form only to ignore it after a moment and start leaping from toe to toe in a nimble dance.

"Attack me little sister." Lee said looking to the girl.

Jubilee looked on him in question but his gaze held the answer as she threw a punch at him. Blocking it easily he held his stance and showed it again as she stood watching.

"Your form is in need of work. We will trade blows, attack me again and then block as I do." Lee said as he easily blocked her blow.

Knowing it was her turn to be on the defensive Jubilee held fists ready and tried to block Lee as he had so easily done. The strike was fast but she knew it could have been faster as she dared to mimic his style.

"Good, try again." Lee said.

Trading blows Lee helped her through the very basics of Taijutsu. Staring into her eyes he saw a stubbornness he was well familiar with himself. Pausing for breaks throughout the bouts they drank from their canteens and chatted until the sun was high in the sky. Lee could see Jubilee could well be a natural for the fighting style as she picked it up with ease, slowly advancing in the hours they worked at the practice. With their final break Lee lead her off to his favourite shade tree to enjoy with the reprieve at the height of the heat of the day.

"Dude, you're like way better than a Danger Room." Jubilee said as she threw a thumbs up to him struggling for breath.

"What is a Danger Room?" Lee asked.

Jubilee looked thoughtful while he found the lunch she'd packed. Finding his own lunch of spicy curry and some boiled eggs they sat together as she seemed to find the words to explain.

"It's kind of like a training ground except filled with uh...traps and opponents and hazards so you can test yourself and work on teamwork and practice." Jubilee hardly knew what his reaction would be to the alien technology that made up it so she left that part out.

"Then I am glad you consider me superior to it, we should practice again tomorrow. I could wake you up." Lee offered though Jubilee looked a bit wary about being woken up to go train first thing in the morning.

"Uh...sure, but how about I find you when I'm free? Deal?" Jubilee asked only to pause after for a mouthful of food.

Lee looked to her and threw her a thumbs up and an enthusiastic smile while his eyes were filled with an eagerness. Hearing the light tread over the path Lee looked up and saw a man from his past standing there.

"I was wondering where my special student got off to." Iruka said as he neared.

Lee looked apologetic while Jubilee simply buried her face in her hands begging forgiveness. Iruka laughed as he sat down next to the pair taking out his own lunch.

"Thank you Lee. I had planned on teaching her Taijutsu today." Iruka said as his former student swelled with pride at the compliment.

"So I'm not in trouble for skipping?" Jubilee asked only for Iruka to look on her playfully.

"It really depends on if you think of hand sign review as a punishment." Iruka asked with Jubilee offering a lamented groan in answer.

Together the three sat in the shade offered by the tree with Iruka often calling out the novice Ninjutsu for Jubilee to recall and execute. For every wrong she got Lee broke to complete another personal challenge that left Jubilee grumbling all the more..

"Lee! Why are you doing that when I screw up?" Jubilee cried as she failed another of the more complex Jutsu.

"Because Little Sister, only you can master Ninjutsu for the both of us." Lee said seeing her look on him in understanding.

The doubt and fear he'd seen earlier vanished to be set behind a determination he could well understand. As Iruka called out the Jutsu he'd taught them both Lee watched Jubilee think hard before working her hands in the sign. The longer they went on the less Lee found himself in need of challenges as he looked on in admiration of Sensei and pupil.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Sakura sat with Kakashi before the desk of the Hokage as it stood littered with scrolls and papers. The Fifth rested there leisurely before them taking a sip of her tea before finally addressing them. Sakura knew her Lady was under tremendous pressure and let her be, while Kakashi just read away at his own book seemingly disinterested in the entire meeting. Though with her cup finished the Hokage set it back upon the desk. In that same moment the book Kakashi had been reading clapped shut to be hidden in one of his pockets, his gaze intent on the Hokage.

"Thank you both for coming." Tsunade said as she looked to them across her desk.

"Until Naruto returns I will be assigning you both to form a temporary team, the village is being pressed and I could use the help with assignments. The two strangers, Logan and Kitty will join with you on a temporary basis." Tsunade explained.

"Only until Naruto returns though?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Team Seven will not be disbanded, but in time a replacement for one will be needed. I look at this temporary team as a way for us to better get to know the strangers and determine their strengths if we find them to be staying in the long term." Tsunade explained with a look to Kakashi.

Kakashi bore the Hokage's gaze while Sakura sat silent watching the two knowing painfully well who needed to be replaced. The knock at the door came as a surprise to Sakura with Lady Tsunade calling for whomever it was to enter. Shizune entered dutifully, but the surprise came with the other stranger to enter behind her with her dragon pet. The two sat off nearest the wall watching the meeting in silence.

"Kakashi, you will take to training Katherine as you see fit." Tsunade said with Kakashi giving a small nod in reply.

Sakura felt the full weight of the watchful eyes of not only the Fifth Hokage but her mentor staring across the desk. Just as the silence carried to long Tsunade let a tsk free as she finally rose from her seat to look out to the village.

"You have the hardest task Sakura." Tsunade said without looking back to her.

Sakura was ready to rise from her seat to meet the Hokage until she looked to the others present, easily seeing the concern Shizune held while Kakashi threw her a sideways glance. With a look to Kitty she knew just whom her task concerned as she readied herself. Staring to her teacher she waited until the Lady Tsunade turned to look at her.

"You will teach Logan the beginnings of Chakra Control. In him I can see a potential that you know is always in need. You will be his teacher and judge for just how far along you think he might progress. I trust you Sakura." Tsunade said as she gave a smirk.

"You mean...Medical Ninjutsu?" Sakura asked with Tsunade giving an answering nod.

"Eventually if he shows a prospect for it, for now just help him to learn the flow of his own Chakra and how to properly focus it. I understand you were the first in your team to master climbing those trees." Tsunade replied as she thought to the story Kakashi had told her.

Once again Sakura felt her thoughts drift to those days when everything had seemed so very ideal, to when the rivalry between the other two of her team had been at it's best. Shaking her head free of the thought she looked on her Mistress with a new resolve.

"Of course Lady Tsunade." Sakura said only now allowing herself a glance to the one stranger whom had been brought to the meeting.

Kitty looked just as surprised by the announcement as she looked from Tsunade to Sakura. She looked on to the protege and aid of the Hokage for answers to her questions in hushed tones that Shizune seemed to struggle with. In the end it was Kakashi who spared her the hard answers as he approached his own pupil. Kitty looked up to him with a blush on her cheeks that Sakura nearly giggled at.

"If you could go find Mister Logan to let him know, we can start early this evening after a meal at the Barbeque. My treat." Kakashi casually remarked before turning away to find his place in his book.

Left alone the three kunoichi of the Leaf looked to the blushing girl and finally let their giggles out when Kitty let go of the breath she'd been holding. Even Lockheed let a throaty chuckling growl echo their laughter.

"I...should go find Logan." Kitty said as she excused herself.

With the door closing Sakura waited a few long moments looking to her Mistress. She had one last question to ask on just how very much she was to teach. Witnessing the test between Kakashi and the two strangers Sakura knew just how resilient Logan was, truly a born fighter. It left her questioning just what the cumulation of the training would really be for. Opening her lips to voice her unspoken questions she fell silent seeing the look Tsunade held for her, the Hokage entirely.

"I trust your methods and judgement Sakura, he is your pupil just as Ino is. Now that all that is over with what do you want Shizune." Tsunade said while collapsing back into her chair lazily.

Sharing a look to another Sakura and Shizune bowed their heads in goodbye before Shizune started to pick and pester the Hokage with all the important paperwork she was falling behind on. Leaving the office Sakura knew she might just want to find Mister Logan herself now to try and find just whatever it was her Mistress saw in him.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Savouring his beer and the company he shared Logan looked out around the yard and on his handiwork. The walk with the pups and Tsume had left him not only with an appetite but an energy that he had to find someway to work off. Once he might have thought to finding a fight or racing off to the Danger Room, but today he found far more constructive uses as he mended fences, fixed loose boards in the veranda that wrapped about the house, and of course tending to the hinges of the door that opened all the quieter now. Looking up he saw her there admiring everything he'd accomplished, throwing a coin purse to him.

"It's been a long time since I've had someone to do chores around the house I didn't have to yell at." Tsume said while throwing a pointed look to her son who lazed with Akamaru in the shade of a tree.

"Kid was a good helper." Logan remarked earnestly after having taking Kiba under his wing earlier in the day.

"Only because he's afraid of his mother." Tsume laughed as she sat down next to Logan.

Logan caught her looking on her son again though this time in that way all mothers did looking on their children. No matter how old they got they'd always be young pups Logan thought taking another sip of his beer. Catching a familiar scent on the breeze he looked down the lane that lead to the house spying two familiar girls and a purple drake. Kitty and Sakura walked together chatting while Lockheed flew slow circles about the pair.

"Logan!" Kitty shouted from the distance as she waved.

Logan raised his beer to her in greeting as he climbed to his feet to close the distance between them. With a look to his hostess he saw her throw a wink before returning to the house, with a last look to her son catching him sitting up with a yawn. Kiba joined him with Akamaru at his side until finally they all stood before another.

"Ladies." Logan remarked catching the watchfulness of Sakura.

Any further conversation was held as Lockheed landed in the lane to sniff at the Ninken who was just as interested in the drake himself. Kiba stood next to Akamaru scratching his friend's ears watching the meeting of the two companions. With a friendly bark Akamaru watched the drake leap into the air to lazily hover before the dog.

"I think they just made friends." Kitty said.

"I'll have to have him show me his Fire style sometime." Kiba said looking on the drake in interest.

Lockheed gave a snort with smoke smoldering from his nostrils that promised just such a display sometime indeed. Flying back to his mistress he curled up on her shoulder and watched quietly of the meeting.

"Kakashi and Sakura are going to be training us tonight Logan." Kitty started recalling the little of the meeting she could remember after hearing of just who'd be training her.

Logan caught the hint of blush on his Pumpkin's cheeks and imagined it wasn't going to be a team training right off the start. Looking to Sakura again he knew now why she seemed so intent on him, hardly expecting her to be showing him the ropes as a Shinobi.

"Kakashi said he'd meet us at the barbeque tonight, his treat. We'll start the basics then." Sakura announced.

Looking to the sun and guessing the time it left them hours until then Logan realized. Just enough time to check in on Jubilee he figured, but for now looking to the girl who'd taken his other Darlin' under her wing he figured he might just have to get to know her a little better.

"Why do I get the feelin' you're gonna be showin' me the ropes kiddo?" Logan asked bluntly catching Sakura off guard.

In that moment he took a deep breath and caught the wash of emotions that ran through her. Surprise, a good deal of irritation, just a dash of indignation and a cool resolve finish that left him knowing she surely was the student of that first lady of the Leaf who'd ingrained his trust. His own steel grey eyes met her pastel green as he gave her an amicable smile.

"Guess I'm much obliged darlin', a certain Lady Tsunade sure has impressed me." Logan saw the tension in Sakura fade after his words.

Angry only a moment before she now looked ready to prove herself and Logan had to imagine he just might be in for it then, but better that than have her thinking he was thinking less of her. He could think of a few women he knew he might compare her to, but really she was just her own unique blend of traits that he knew to easily mix strength with compassion. Logan was glad Jubilee had been thrown to her care once again.

"Well guessin' if we're eatin' out later I might as well go see about freshening up and seein' about something to wear. I'll see you ladies later then." Logan remarked while turning his back to the house.

Behind he could hear them all wandering off back to town, undoubtedly to enjoy the rest of the afternoon. Looking about the yard he spied the tree Kiba had lazed under only moments before and found it to look very inviting suddenly. Maybe he'd freshen up for dinner after a nap Logan thought as he wandered off to it to enjoy the shade it offered from the bright sunny day.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Lee knew the moment he'd seen her that he must have done something wrong with the angry look she threw him. Tenten stormed through the crowd to him as he held his 'Little Sister' on his back in a piggy back while she dozed. After the visit by Iruka they'd broken into another session of slow Taijutsu with Jubilee easily picking it up as he helped her learn from her mistakes. In the end though she'd tired herself out and he promised to wake her up for some ramen as soon as they got back to town.

"Idiot! I've been looking all around town for you!" Tenten yelled only to clap her hands over her mouth noticing the fatigued girl on Lee's back.

"What did you do to her?!" Tenten asked in a hissed voice trying to be quiet.

Looking embarrassed for being so loud Tenten blushed bright red catching Jubilee's eyes fluttering open to look at her, a lazy smile offered.

"Does Baka mean what I think it means?" Jubilee asked with a yawn as she earned a laugh from Tenten.

Watching the girl hug Lee tightly as she rested her chin on his shoulder Tenten couldn't help but smile at the sight, the two truly looking so very much like siblings then. She had to give Lee a hard time just to try and keep his hijinks and over enthusiastic nature under control knowing just who his mentor was. But he had to be one of the most kind souls she'd ever met and the sight before her was just another example. Letting her demeanour soften Tenten knew just this time she'd forgive him for whatever silliness he'd been up to.

"Yes, idiot. Idiot, idiot big brother." Tenten said pointing to Lee for emphasis.

Jubilee laughed and joined in the name calling without any of that strange guttural tongue that always proceeded her. Hearing her own words copied Tenten laughed and enjoyed the echo for the moment as Lee helped his little sister down. Sharing banter with Tenten taking to helping Jubilee with some more names she had for Lee they walked through the village forgetting the hurry that had urged her on earlier. Though the reminder came as they turned the corner to see Guy and Neji waiting just where she'd left them. Hearing the banter she'd been sharing with Jubilee come to a sputter and stutter before falling quiet Tenten looked to her in concern.

"You okay?" Tenten asked noticing the flushed look Jubilee had suddenly.

Worrying she might be ready to faint Tenten pushed Lee away to give Jubilee space while fanning her. Guy and Neji raced over to help but Jubilee just looked more in distress then as Neji took her wrist in his hands to gently feel for her pulse.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked calmly to only get a stiff nod from the flustered girl.

"Peachy." Jubilee croaked as her blush grew.

Realization struck Tenten then in a way that she had to bite her tongue not to laugh. Thinking back to her first meeting of the girl she remembered how she'd blushed at the sight of Neji then. Jubilee had a crush on Neji, Tenten was beside herself. Lee and Guy were in a near panic as the younger of the two worried he'd pushed her too hard in her training. Just as Tenten was ready to box both of them just to try and reign them in she caught a motion and saw Jubilee holding out a thumbs up for them. The pair joined in while Tenten breathed a sigh of relief.

"Here, drink slowly." Neji said pulling out his canteen to press it to Jubilee's lips.

Tenten watched the mixed emotions Jubilee had in her eyes then as it was pressed to her lips, alarm mixed with enjoyment knowing whose lips had touched it. While not normally one to gossip she could think of a few who just might need to know about everything happening now as she went to help the poor girl stay steady on her feet.

"Uh...Arigato?" Jubilee thanked after finishing her last sip.

"You're welcome." Neji replied calmly while putting away his canteen.

With the moment of panic and embarrassment of one behind them Team Guy met ready to discuss the next day's mission with one more. The restaurant was nearby on the corner of two streets meeting with a patio. Rubbing her eyes Tenten waited for the inevitable as the two she feared got into a competition for just what to order to outdo the other. This time it turned out to be sedate, just a competition to see who could eat the most dumplings.

"Bubble tea!" Jubilee cried out gleefully drawing Tenten out of her gloom.

"You have this where you're from?" Tenten asked with Jubilee smiling in reply.

"Yeah. I...introduced it to a, um, friend." Jubilee replied with a momentary sadness before shaking her head to look at the rest of the menu.

Ordering one herself Tenten chatted with the girl and listened to her story about her morning, from breakfast at Sakura's to Lee training her in Taijutsu, right to Iruka Sensei finding her inadvertently skipping classes.

"So you mean that big scroll on your back is totally some Summon Jutsu collection for weapons? Way cool." Jubilee asked as the conversation turned to the young weapons mistress.

"I'll have to show you it sometime. If you really want to see a Summon Jutsu though ask Kakashi. He has a pack of Ninken, mainly tracking dogs." Tenten paused as their orders came up, the two of them both savouring their drinks.

"Pervy book? Okay!" Jubilee swore while nodding enthusiastically.

Across from them Neji enjoyed his own tea in peace, only the occasional stolen glances from Jubilee that seemed to go unnoticed or ignored. Tenten would be the first to admit that the change in Neji after the Chunin exams had been for the best, now a Jonin in his own right without any of the anger or arrogance that had filled him years before. Now he was simply the calm their team so very much needed, a cool head to temper them all.

In the end business needed to be tended to as Jubilee excused herself with thanks for the treat. Hugging Lee she promised to find him tomorrow for more practice before giving a hug to Tenten. Watching her race off Tenten looked to Neji and really hoped he was just as oblivious as another boy then after enjoying the cute hijinks that had happened before. Clearing her mind with a shake Tenten returned to the discussion at hand, Guy Sensei before them with every bit of authority he could muster when the hard truths and dangers of a mission were to be explained that could well save their lives.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	5. Chapter 5

_Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto, while Marvel owns any rights to the characters mentioned. No Profit is to be made from this work._

_Author's Note: Once again many thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites :) Hope you enjoy!_

Knocking on the door Jubilee waited for a while before opening it. The household was quiet but really she didn't know what to expect as she walked about. Making her way into the kitchen smelling a delicious aroma she found a pot slowly simmering away with a note placed on it with a angry frowning face. Knowing a 'Do not Touch' sign when she saw one Jubilee turned to the table to find another note sitting there. Reading was the worst she found while waiting for the understanding to come, 'Leftovers in the fridge for you two, Mom'. Jubilee felt her eyes mist at the simple note as she tenderly set it back down on the table.

The leftovers were divine even cold as she let her stomach guide her way through them. Feeling that hunger she'd worked up with Lee sated she made her way to the bath and savoured the hot water that she poured over herself cleaning the sweat and grime way. Wiping her hand over the fogged mirror she saw herself looking back and smiled, feeling really at home for the first time in weeks since she'd woken up in this strange world with Logan. Gathering up her soiled garments she walked out of the bath in a towel to Sakura's room to rummage through the dresser looking for a few items for later. Right now the only thing she wanted after the tiring day with Lee and the raid on the fridge was a long nap. Snuggling under the blankets it didn't take long for sleep to take her.

How long she slept she couldn't say, but feeling her bed shift and a gentle touch at her brow left her whimpering as she was drawn from her slumber. Opening her eyes to see Sakura's mother Mebuki sitting there she smiled to her giving a little wave with a yawn. Out the window she saw the red tinted clouds outside.

"You found the leftovers alright?" Mebuki asked softly.

"Hai." Jubilee replied.

Ruffling her hair Mebuki rose from the bed only to pause at the door to look back at her. Jubilee really knew how Sakura was blessed to have a woman like her in her life then. As tired as she was she rolled out of bed stretching under the older woman's watchful gaze.

"Sakura has a meeting with Kakashi tonight, some business for the Hokage. It will just be us three tonight for dinner. When you're ready I'll introduce you to Kizashi, I think you two will get along fine." Mebuki remarked before excusing herself.

Suddenly worried who Kizashi could be Jubilee raced to the clothing she'd set out as she changed quickly, fussing with her hair in the mirror before finally giving up knowing just how stubborn it really was when it was as short as she'd cut it recently. Taking a lesson from years past and the latest with Lee she crept from the bedroom to sit at the top of the stairs that overlooked the kitchen. Spying Mebuki swatting at a man reaching for the pot with the 'Do Not Touch' note on it she literally had to bite her tongue not to laugh.

To the serious but kind nature of Sakura's mother this man next to her seemed to be more carefree as he joked with her while trying to find another opening to inspect the pot. Seeing the obvious affection between the two she knew instantly that Kizashi was her husband, Sakura's father. Both had green eyes but they were just a touch darker than Sakura's own. Jubilee though could see a bit of both thinking of her new friend, from the protectiveness of the mother to the playfulness of Kizashi's. Sitting at the top of the stairs for a long time she just watched the two with her chin on her knees enjoying the way the two showed their affection in their own ways.

"Dinner's just about ready Jubilee." Mebuki called with her back to her while chopping some onions on the cutting board.

Kizashi looked up to the top of the stairs and threw a wink while waving her down as the girl surely knew then she'd been busted. Walking down the stairs she stood in the threshold of the kitchen suddenly shy which was a rarity for her. Kizashi held a chair for her that put the ball in her court with Jubilee walking to take a seat at the table. Taking a deep breath as he stood behind her Jubilee caught a hint of a spicy cologne on him that reminded her of another carefree man, a certain demon eyed charmer. Blinking past the tears that came she caught the interested look of Sakura's father.

"I'm sure it's just the onions, I keep telling her about that but she never listens." Kizashi whispered conspiratorially as he took a seat across the table.

The backhand struck him unerringly as he cried out with Mebuki going back to her cutting with a snort of indignation. Laughing at the antics of the two Jubilee felt her nose sniffle as she rubbed her eyes, amazed she could feel a tinge of sadness mingle so completely with amusement. Returning the smile Sakura's father gave her she once again thought how lucky her friend really was as she felt all the better. Sure enough Mebuki had been right as Jubilee found an instant liking of the man.

"So you're the girl I keep hearing about?" Kizashi said in a friendly tone.

"Uh...Hai? Jubilation Lee, but I go by Jubilee. It's nice to meet you!" Jubilee held her hand across the table in offering for him to take, feeling his gentle but strong hand take her in his own giving a shake.

"Don't worry, it's all good I promise. Even if that Rock Lee boy adopted you." Kizashi chuckled once again earning a backhand from his wife.

Realizing her adopted big brother apparently had a reputation that she could understand Jubilee just laughed. Finally with a tray of diced vegetables placed down and a pitcher of ice cold water the mysterious pot was set down on the table to be opened. Rolling her eyes in bliss Jubilee could see the man across from her doing so in kind. Noodles, stewed meat and tender potatoes crowded the pot in a broth that just set them all off. Wherever Sakura was Jubilee knew she was missing out as the first heaping bowlful was set before her only to be devoured quickly for a second to soon appeared.

"Eat up Jubilee, if you want to keep up you need to get some meat back on your bones." Mebuki kindly said holding the ladle.

Without any arguments Jubilee started on her second bowl finding time to sprinkle some of the onions on top with the rest of the garnishes, sipping at her water between mouthfuls. Unnoticed by her was the glance the husband gave his wife who returned it in kind with their feet meeting under the table along with their hands brushing another. While one might be considered a jovial carefree jester and the other a stern and serious woman, both held a deep compassion that had drawn the two together despite the opposite personalities. Both could see their guest's longing looking upon them that left them painfully wondering about her own parents. For now thought they were happy to play hostess and substitute parents to her as she ingrained herself on them.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The Barbeque seemed so long ago now as she stood alone with Logan who sat on a stump smoking his pipe. While she'd taught before, both giving advice over the years and most lately training Ino in the path of a Medical-Nin, Sakura looked to Logan as her greatest challenge knowing he was a man who was out of place. Chakra Control, the balance and maintenance of the powerful energies of the body and spirit was imperative to a Shinobi. She'd all learnt that early enough with Kakashi in what had at first seemed so silly until she had watched her Sensei walk up a tree in crutches.

Hardly knowing where to start as she looked on the imposing man she just thought it best to lead and see if he could follow as she walked out onto the still waters of the pond nearest to them. The reflection she saw showed her his surprise as she stepped lightly onto the surface of the deep pool. Turning to face him she sat down crossing her legs knowing she had his attention.

"Neat trick." Logan rumbled as he took a moment to puff at his pipe.

"From this moment the Hokage has asked me to teach you Chakra control. Your first lessons will be the hardest. Chakra is the combining of two forces, your physical strength with your spiritual. Training and experience strengthens your spiritual to combine with your own physical prowess. " Sakura drew on the basic explanation only to see a cocky grin on her pupil's face that reminded her of someone else in that moment.

"Sounds like I got a good deal o' Chakra by that explanation then Darlin'." Logan chuckled as he stepped up to the pool and fell into a lotus position.

For a moment Sakura had expected him to dare tread on the water but as he sat before her with his eyes intent she could see this man was no stranger to being taught a lesson. Wondering if this was just a glimpse of what her Mistress had seen in the man she felt her own apprehensions lessened then.

"Kakashi Sensei taught us how to climb trees first, focussing our Chakra to our feet and only just enough. Too much you and push yourself off while not enough and you fall, it takes just enough." Smiling fondly thinking back on that lesson Sakura saw Logan smile in kind.

"So I guess you're keepin' that balance just right to keep from going for a moonlit dip?" Logan asked only to receive a nod.

"It's harder than it looks to learn, but once you master climbing a tree it's easier to pick up, pretty much second nature then." Rising from her place Sakura walked back to Logan to stand before him on the still waters.

"Why do I get the feelin' this is all a preamble to somethin' else?" Logan asked looking up to her as he clapped his hand over his pipe.

While aromatic the smoke did annoy her so close she saw that he had noticed and thought of her in his deed. With her thoughts still dwelling on his question she knew he could likely follow in her own footsteps if he had the dedication and control. Yet something about him reminded her so much of Kiba and his Clan, those who were so tied to the dogs they trained and that feral side of them. Looking back to Logan she could see not a dog in him, but a wolf. Staring him down she knew if she were to stand any chance of training him she'd need his trust.

"Medical Ninjutsu...and something else." Sakura said as she focussed her Chakra to her first walking off to the nearest tree.

Spinning she struck the trunk only to shatter it as it fell with a loud crash. Looking back to Logan she could see the respect he held in his eyes then as the dust fell. Tapping out the last of his bowl to the dirt he put away his pipe and climbed to his feet before walking up to her. The bow he gave might have been different but what it meant spoke volumes.

"So, tree climbing eh?" Logan asked looking to one of the taller trees that stood around them.

"Like I told someone once before, Chakra uses spiritual energy so you mustn't get too strained or frantic." Sakura recalled her words from so long ago thinking of one of those rare times back then when Naruto had asked for advice.

"Just try and concentrate and focus the right amount of at the bottom of your feet." Finishing she saw Logan stare at the tree.

Already she could feel the difference in his flow of Chakra as he mulled over her words while she walked up to the fallen tree. Once more he sat in a lotus position before it with his hands over his knees. Taking a seat she watched him for a long time until finally he rose. The dust swirled around his feet, but instead of the sealing sign most Shinobi used he clenched his fists. Racing at the tree he threw a foot to it as it found purchase with his next following in kind, though it was his third step that betrayed him as she heard him grunt in surprise. Falling in a heap at the base of the tree Sakura couldn't resist the laugh that erupted.

"S'lot harder than it looks." Logan said as he rose while dusting himself off.

"Keep at it, and remember to focus!" Sakura cried enthusiastically.

Looking up to the tree Logan stood below the bows of the branches and then threw his gaze back to her. Already the night was growing long as the moon climbed over head. With a wink to her he turned his back. "Why don't you go home kid, let me mull this over. No sense two of us losin' sleep just case the ol' Canuckle head can't figure somethin' out first try."

Though she had no idea what a Canuckle was she had to appreciate his concern. Once more he sat on the lotus position with his eyes closed. Excusing herself Sakura raced off home hoping for some leftovers and thinking how warm her bed would be right now.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Walking through the woods the two shared each others company while Kakashi read away at his book that had earned him the nickname 'Pervy Book' by another. Wondering just what training she could be in for, right now Kitty didn't care that her Sensei seemed uninterested in breaking the mood between the starlit sky and the full moon that hung over the ridge. The air was filled with the scent of nightly flowers while the breeze carried a hint of the days warmth. Coming to a clearing blanked by soft grass Kakashi found a stump to rest on as he clapped his book shut. Enjoying the moment for what it was Kitty laid down and stared up at the night sky.

"Iruka told me you've been sitting in on Jubilee's classes learning the novice Jutsu." Kakashi remarked looking down to her.

"Yes, he even loaned me some books to practice with. It's really very interesting." Kitty replied as she rolled onto her side to look to him.

"Well, then I'll let Iruka handle that part of your training if you both don't mind." Rising from his place on the stump Kakashi walked up to her only to take a cross-legged seat before her.

Looking on him she couldn't help but admire the gentle nature and kindness expressed in his solely shown eye as she wondered just why he hid the other. His white hair reminded her so much of another serene person who had been so much like an older sister to her, a mentor truly, Ororo. Stealing a glance to the sky above once more it looked so much like her own but different in it's own subtle ways, even the full moon seemed familiar but strange.

"I'd like to focus your training on Genjutsu, and to start with how to break out of one." Kakashi said drawing her attention back to him.

Flexing her legs above her she rocked up and crossed them into a sitting position as she gave her full attention to the man across from her. He seemed to be thinking as he looked on her in a way that left her hoping he took his time, enjoying the thoughtful expression. So far she'd learned of Ninjutsu which was so much like an array of magic and often enough seemingly mutant powers or simply super human might. Taijutsu had been just their own brand of martial arts from what she'd seen after watching how skilled even the young Konohamaru was, but this talk of Genjutsu was a mystery to her.

"Genjutsu takes controls of the victims five senses and focuses on the Chakra flow of their mind, spinning a false reality for them that can be so real you can feel every touch, feel the heat of a flame and smell the scent its smoke. It is very dangerous to be caught in and even worse if you're alone." Kakashi started to explain seeing how raptly Kitty listened to his words, truly a wonderful student he thought.

"To break out of it you have to stop the flow of your Chakra for a moment and then overpower the Chakra of whoever is casting the Genjutsu with your own Chakra flow." Pausing he watched Kitty nod in understanding as it dawned on her.

"But doesn't that mean I need to learn Chakra control like Logan?" Kitty asked thinking of another mentor and friend of hers.

Smiling at the perceptive nature of his pupil he gave a nod before placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. He caught the blush at the touch and knew he might have been too forward then. He had to admit she was beautiful but tried to ignore that for now as he let his hand linger for a moment until he felt it right to take it away.

"I think you already have enough Chakra control to begin with Miss Kitty." Kakashi remarked enigmatically.

Kitty watched as he climbed to his feet to return to the stump as the very air grew colder while clouds drifted over the evening sky. The first pelting drops of rain fell with the cold wind that came from the north western horizon. Shivering Kitty wished she had dressed akin to Kakashi in the trappings of a Shinobi, or in her own case a Kunoichi. Instead she'd dressed for an evening meal at the barbeque where she might wish to catch the eye of a certain man while still ready for whatever lessons he could throw at her. Her one flaw had been not realizing how drastically the weather could shift as goose bumps dotted her skin.

"Every time you phase as you call it, your Chakra flow stops for a moment only to shift. All you should have to do is that but when the flow shifts force all your strength into it." Kakashi explained slowly as he found his book again opening it where he left off.

Looking at his apparent disinterest suddenly Kitty felt the air grow even colder as the wind picked up. How he could just sit there ignoring it was beyond her as she wrapped her arms about herself. Thinking she might ask if they could continue this lesson later, it was then she noticed something peculiar as she felt her own hair growing damp with the frigid rain as she blinked away drops finding her eyes. He sat there untouched by the sudden storm just reading away at his book. Walking up to him she caught his eye looking on her in interest then as she looked to the pages of his book only to find them blank.

"I'm in a Genjutsu right now aren't I?" Kitty asked then to see a stern watchfulness in his gaze as he nodded.

Suddenly all the things she'd written off as just being the difference of worlds made sense to her, that they had been a figment written for her in this very most important lesson. She hadn't been able to tell the truth that she'd been caught in a dream and even the wind that blew against her felt warm compared to the chill shock that ran through her blood. His words came back to her as she dared to focus on his lesson as hail stung her flesh.

Clasping her hands together in the ending seal of a Jutsu she willed herself to shift, but instead of just seeking to find that intangibility to drift through the world she sought the strength it took to bring others with her and focussed her strength into that. Instantly the world changed as the glade they had been in vanished along with the storm that raged. Standing before Kakashi she nearly fell in shock as she took a startled step back. The headband that hid his one eye had been lifted to reveal a scar running down his flesh. But the eye that looked on her was nothing like she'd expected to see, instead red with curious markings of black in it.

"Good, and on your first try too." Kakashi said with his voice tinted by pride while hiding his Sharingan under his headband once more.

The effort to break it had left her flushed as she fell to the soft grass of the woodland path they'd been walking after leaving Logan and Sakura. Seeing a hand offered she took it as Kakashi helped her back to her feet. He had strong hands she noticed, callused and rough but a soft touch nonetheless. Standing so close to him she could take in his own interesting scent, hiding her blush behind the exhausted flush of her cheeks. Once more the carefree expression that suited him so well returned, the one she enjoyed so much.

"We'll try again tomorrow as you should rest afterwards. Do you need help back to town?" Kakashi asked still holding her hand.

Thinking she could find the strength to ghost her way back to town or even take to the branches as she'd seen the Shinobi of the Village of the Leaf do, Kitty instead took the offer wondering where it might lead. Once more she marvelled at how gentle his touch was as he lead her closer to him. Tilted back one moment as if dancing Kitty found herself deftly taken into his arms as he leapt into the night sky. The little lie had been wholly worth it as she enjoyed the closeness of him on the trip back to town, letting herself explore his own interesting scent along the way as it mingled with the night breeze.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Waking with a start and feeling the damp sweat that left her light blankets clinging to her Jubilee looked around the room only to find it empty. It'd been a nightmare so childish she felt embarrassed and ashamed for having it, lost in the woods without her Wolvie to come save her. Rubbing her eyes she'd realized she'd been crying and thought just how close that nightmare had come to pass had she just waited one more day that night. Looking out the window she could see the moon hanging over the ridge that bore so many of the past Hokage's faces upon it along with the one woman who she owed his life to, her and a certain boy. Shaking her head as her mind wound off in a different train of thought she looked for the days clothes she'd worn before, gathering them up in a bundle as she snuck off to the bath.

Every squeak of the tap and splash of water had been a thundering explosion as she bathed herself and freshened up knowing there was no way she'd get back to sleep now. Hoping the parents of her friend slept deep she crept past their door with her heart hammering finding her way back to Sakura's room. Dressed and looking for escape out the window she spotted a beam running between the two buildings and enough handholds to find her way down. Using every bit of gymnastic grace that had saved her time and again she leapt out into a flip catching the bar before vaulting to a rooftop.

Landing lightly on her feet she looked about the empty streets and saw the street lights lending their glow to the moonlit eve. She wanted to just tire herself out so she could get back to sleep but normally that would have been a late night trip skating down the roads on her blades. Lost to this strange land she wandered through the closed shops and wondered if they maybe had something like a Dunkin' Donuts open at this hour. Coffee shop though it wasn't she found a bar open making last call it seemed as flushed patrons left to stumble down the streets.

"Uh...Moshimoshi?" Jubilee cried to the harried woman escorting the clientele out, recalling their way of saying Hello.

The woman looked down to her in annoyance as she ushered another man past. Jubilee sidestepped them all as she waited to ask her question hoping they wouldn't be too spooked at whatever bit of magic was working for her right now.

"Where can I find a coffee shop?" Jubilee held her purse in her hands clutching it to her chest seeing the annoyed look of the woman again.

"Tell you what kid, help me put the chairs in order and you can have a cup on the house." The woman remarked as the last patron left to stumble into the street.

Being led into the bar Jubilee looked around and saw just how much a mess the place was as she quickly starting setting chairs on top of the tables as her hostess directed her. Obvious tips were littered on the tabletops. Collecting them all and handing them off to the hostess at the end the irritation seemed to leave the woman as she counted them out with a chuckle. Pocketing all but a few she held the coins pinched between her fingers.

"What's your name kid?" The hostess asked.

"Jubilee." She was about to add a madame but thought better of it thinking the woman couldn't be much older than a former frosty teacher.

"If you're looking for any kind of quick cash, c'mon down. I could always find use for someone who isn't afraid of getting their hands dirty. Here, ya earned this." The Hostess remarked letting the coins fall into Jubilee's hands.

Whatever their value she figured it must have been worth the work she'd done tidying up as she added them to her purse. Sitting at the bar kicking her feet Jubilee looked to the assorted bottles lining the wall and wondering if Logan had found this place yet. Soon though her thoughts drifted to the aromatic scent of coffee wafting from the back.

"Here ya go kid, I'm Riko Koizumi by the way. See ya around." Riko said handing over the cup.

Jubilee savoured the smell and took a sip only to find it still too hot. Riko gave a chuckle before returning to the business of closing down for the night. Making her way out Jubilee wandered the streets wondering just what to do until she happened to spy one of the few buildings in Konoha that meant anything to her, the Academy. Finding her way into the seeming playground she found the one place she was so very familiar with spotting the targets for the Kunai practice she'd been through in the past days. Sure enough the blunted blades were just where she expected.

Setting her cup down while waiting for it too cool she hefted the first blade and found the balance. Aiming at the target and letting it fly free for it to shoot past and land in the dirt once again as she growled in frustration. In her own world she'd seen just how skilled knife throwers could be but here it seemed even more fantastic. Recalling her Sensei's words Jubilee knew the Kunai was more than just a thrown weapon. Taking the next she held it for a long while exploring it and letting it balance on her finger. Staring at the target for a long moment she tjem closed her eyes and gripped the tip of the blade before letting it fly free on instinct alone.

She could hear the satisfying thunk of the blade finding home in the wood and hoped it just wasn't one the battered tree behind. Cracking an eye open she stood in amazement at what she saw, the blade buried deep in the centre of the target.

"Yatta!" Jubilee cried out finding much more satisfaction using the local tongue for Yay just then.

With her eyes open this time she went through the motions she had before with the dulled Kunai as she let it fly free. Once again she hit the target, though while not the bullseye this time it was far better than her first attempts days before. Her coffee was forgotten as she practised again and again throwing blades at the targets with growing confidence. Never to strike a bullseye again in those early hours she took heart knowing she'd struck it once and strived to do so again.

Unnoticed by her up on the roof of the school Konohamaru watched her as he put the practice Kunai away. Like her he couldn't sleep and thought to practice hard if he was ever going to become a Hokage. Sitting there he watched her aim grow all the better with the practice she put into her throws with the confidence she had gained. Sometimes all anyone needed was a bit of belief in themselves. Believe it! Thinking of Naruto he could hear him now while remembering everything he'd learnt from him that was so much more than just Ninjutsu, but to finding untold strength in yourself. Looking to the girl below Konohamaru hoped Naruto would return all the sooner knowing they'd become fast friends as he wondered just what he could teach her too.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The days passed quickly with the three one time X-men finding their way into the everyday routine of the Village of the Leaf. Walking along the river that ran about the village Logan found that peace he'd been experiencing guide his step. It was a struggle but in the end he'd found the balance Sakura often had talked of as long as he was left alone to his thoughts. She always made it look so easy and it just gave him all the more respect for her and the woman who had taken her under her wing. Nearing a bridge he realized he'd been so focussed on his next step that he hadn't noticed he wasn't alone when a familiar cry call out. Shattering the peace and quiet he'd been enjoying the water shook under him as he looked up.

"Wolvie!" Jubilee cried out from atop with Team Ebisu at her back.

Looking to the youngest of his Darlin's he could see the headband she wore loosely around her neck having earned probationary Genin status until her Chakra was unbound. She looked ready to explode with how surprised and excited she was. Logan realize then this was likely her first time seeing him walking on water like the rest of the Shinobi. Watching her climb onto the ledge of the bridge he knew what was coming next and resigned himself to it.

"Catch me!" Jubilee cried out as she jumped.

Sure enough she leapt trusting he'd catch her as he struggled to control his Chakra just right standing against the watery depths. Reaching his arms out he caught her to stand triumphant on the still surface, grinning to her he felt his calm falter just at that last moment and knew he'd gotten cocky. Falling between the waves left in their wake the last they heard was the laughter of the kids up on the bridge. Jubilee was the first to the surface screaming in shock as she treaded water. Finding his centre again Logan rose through the water to stand there as he had been before looking down to her.

"Sorry kiddo, ya broke my concentration." Logan said offering her a hand as he helped her out of the water to pull her into his arms.

Dripping wet Jubilee wrapped her arms about him trying to find some warmth as she shivered. Despite this she looked entirely happy with the outcome leaving Logan to wonder if a certain green eyed girl hadn't put her up to it in the first place. Moments later as if in answer Sakura came with a couple of large towels and a change of clothes for one probationary Genin.

"I thought I smelt your handy work there 'Sensei'." Logan remarked with a wink to Sakura.

"You forgot to focus. Come here Jubilee, we'll get you changed and if I catch anyone peeking..." The rest of the threat came with the glare she held in her eyes looking to the two boys in particular.

Udon blanched while Konohamaru just laughed as he held his hands over his head stretching. Emerging after a time changed, Jubilee still clutching the towel running up to Logan with a bounce in her step that left him wondering just what she really was up to. Eyeing Team Ebisu he caught a conspiratorial look between Konohamaru and Moegi while Udon just did his best to avoid meeting Logan's gaze.

"Alright kiddo, spill it." Logan said ruffling her hair.

"I'm going on a mission!" Jubilee announced.

Looking between her and the team she was moonlighting with he wondered if they had a hand in this only for Sakura to draw near. "Don't worry, it's with Team Guy. Just a courier mission but the letter really has to get through. It's C-Rank."

"It's to the Land of Waves, I'll get to see the Great Naruto Bridge! Sakura and Kakashi told me all about it, they were all heros!" Jubilee looked so eager Logan had to smile forgetting the chill seeping into his bones.

"So when are ya leavin'?" Logan asked.

"Uh...ten minutes ago but I had to come tell you first! See ya Wolvie!" Jubilee cried racing off clearly taking a bad lesson from Kakashi just then.

Left alone with his 'Sensei' and the younger members of Team Ebisu he could see the three kids looking up at him hopeful. Knowing he'd been set up in more ways than one he approached the boy clearly in charge to stare him down. He had to give the kid credit as not many people who didn't know him well stood against the weight of his steely grey eyes bearing down on them. Konohamaru had guts that was for sure by the way he just grinned up in challenge.

"Logan sir, Jubilee said you could help us." Konohamaru began as he pulled out a ratty and tattered looking cloth.

The thing stunk of so many unmentionable things Logan felt he'd have to take a dive back in the river just to get away from the stench. The strongest of all was the smell of a pissed off tomcat. Waving his hand to the boy he felt some relief when it was wrapped up and put back in a bag to disguise the horrid odour.

"We can't find Tora this time, Jubilee said you're the best tracker she knows. Can you help us find him please?" Team Ebisu fell to their knees begging.

"Is this that cat Jube's helped you catch the last time?" Logan asked thinking to the tall tale he'd been told.

"Yes, we have to find him quick! Every time we come back late they keep putting us on more D-rank missions. Please sir?" Moegi worked the puppy dog eyes complete with a quiver of her lip that left Logan only to sigh in defeat.

"Alright, just try and keep up." Logan said earning a cheer from the kids.

Sniffing the air he could catch the lingering scent of the crazed tomcat on the breeze. It couldn't have been this way more than twenty minutes before as he raced on with the kids keeping pace. He still couldn't believe all the trouble was over some run off cat but given the fast friends they'd become to Jubes he'd do this favour for them as they vanished into the underbrush of the forest.

Left alone Sakura watched them race off knowing that while Logan surely could handle that cat, that he'd be in for a big surprise once he met it face to face. Thinking of Logan she was impressed with how quickly he'd picked up the basics of Chakra control in the handful of days they'd been practising. Really believing he just might prove her Mistress right she knew she only had a bit longer before training another in the arts of Medical Ninjutsu. Relishing the time until then she wandered the streets enjoying the peace and calm of Konoha.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Racing to the impressive gates of Konoha Jubilee did just what she swore she wasn't going to do this time seeing him again. She thought she was going to be fine catching his back to her while waving to Lee. Nearly to them Lee returned the wave with Guy giving a sparkling smile that cheered her on thinking of her first real mission even if she was just tagging along. Then he just had to turn to face her with that serenity and those creamy grey white eyes that so thrilled her. Her feet struggled to go before each other causing her to fall in a tangled before the team.

With her cheeks burning as she berated herself she could feel his hands helping her up along with Lee. Looking to Tenten to avoid his gaze Jubilee sputtered a thanks once more, catching Tenten clearly amused at the scene. Sticking her tongue out in the most childish response to her friend she brushed herself off feeling the fool.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to go tell Logan. Sakura had me help her with his training though. Guess what? Jumping off a bridge crying Catch Me isn't the best way for him to practice walking on water." Jubilee rambled trying to explain her lateness.

Tenten laughed at the story while Neji just looked unflappable as ever, though looking to Lee and Guy she felt a moment of dread the way the two looked to her. Knowing a foot in mouth moment when she saw it, she remembered then that she really had to be careful what to say around the two. Seeing Tenten sharing her dread Jubilee knew she had to find a way to stall whatever insanity the two were coming up with. Feeling a surge of energy despite the backpack she carried with her bedroll she raced on ahead.

"Lee, I'll race you!" Jubilee cried as she started pacing ahead.

She'd never win it but it was enough to have at least one of the two forget whatever idea had come to them. Looking over her shoulder she caught Neji sighing in relief with Tenten and had to smile knowing he wasn't completely unflappable after all. Looking ahead down the road she gaped at seeing Lee already far ahead of her as she pushed herself harder. With all the care and the wonderful meals at Sakura's she was feeling like her old self again. If only she had her blades she could really show Lee a thing or two as she tried to close the distance.

"Oh just you wait until I get some Chakra buddy, I'll go and learn some Jutsu to make you eat my dust!" Jubilee called out after the boy who every day felt all the more the brother she never had.

Pausing he just stood there looking back at her in challenge, his sparkling smile offering her hope as he raised a thumbs up to her. Catching up panting for breath she returned it in kind loving just how kind his eyes were, full determination and trust. He was really one of a kind she knew.

"I have no doubt of that Little Sister, but until then you'll just have to try harder to beat me." Lee said before racing off.

Feeling a gust run past her and seeing another green blur she knew her Big Brother's Sensei had decided to join in. Knowing when she was beat she waited on the road taking a sip of her water as Neji and Tenten caught up to her to let her join them.

"Good thinking." Tenten praised clearly looking like she had seen some of the worst of the pairs antics.

"No problem. Hey, can we practice some more on the way, I'm kinda getting tired of everyone looking at me like I'm in a Godzilla movie." Jubilee inquired having taken to practising her Japanese with Tenten.

"Only if you tell me what a Godzilla is." Tenten promised.

Laughing the two girls broke out into banter with Jubilee trying to explain the classic monster movie mainstay. Peeking to the quiet boy behind them at times Jubilee took those moments to break into a whisper asking questions that Tenten seemed all too happy to answer. Gossipping and just having another girl to talk to Tenten enjoyed the break in the routine from the usual company she kept on missions.

"Way cool, the Hokage is your hero?" Jubilee asked in a conspiratorial whisper.

Tenten almost looked to blush after confessing that truth and the reason she longed to become a Kunochi. She'd grown up listening to tales of Lady Tsunade, the only girl among the three Legendary Sanin of the Leaf.

"Yes, she's just so...amazing." Tenten replied.

Jubilee was about to press her for more when she felt a hand on her shoulder, his hand. Looking up she realized they'd long since left the Leaf behind and thought that it had been the furthest she'd been from what had quickly become her new home since first arriving. It'd been morning when they'd left but now the sun was already past its height. Blushing she looked up to Neji only to catch him press a finger to his lips calling for quiet.

Instincts took hold as easily as the training of the other two then. The forest was all too quiet without the chirp of bird or chatter of woodland creature. Lee and Guy were nowhere to be seen and knowing them as she was coming to she wouldn't be surprised if they were miles ahead. Things seemed to get all too real as Tenten pulled the scroll free that she normally kept upon her back. Neji looked through the forest and in a moment the veins along his eyes strained as he called upon his Byakugan. Pulling a Kunai from the pouch on her belt Jubilee held it as she took a Taijutsu stance, once again wishing she could just Paff something in the face.

"What is it?" Jubilee asked in a whisper.

Neji scanned the forest for a long moment as they held their breath. Gripping the hilt of the blade with her knuckles going white Jubilee waited with Tenten. With one last worried gaze Neji let his eyes relax as the both let go of the breath they'd been holding.

"I felt something...but it's gone." Neji said still holding her shoulder.

Looking around the woods feeling a sense of danger fill them Jubilee slowly put her Kunai back in it's pouch as Tenten bound her scroll back within it's harness. With the hand still there Jubilee had to smile catching Neji suddenly apologetic as he let go, even if it was the exact opposite of what she wanted.

"Lets hurry on, Guy and Lee aren't that far ahead." Neji said as he took the lead racing ahead on foot.

Sharing a look Tenten and Jubilee chased after him trying to keep pace as their arms hung behind them while they ran. The carefree mood had vanished in that moment and now both stood on guard to the hidden dangers that might just lay beyond.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	6. Chapter 6

_Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto, while Marvel owns any rights to the characters mentioned. No Profit is to be made from this work._

_Author's Note: I'm sorry this one took so long to get out, I really had to nit pick at it some. More to come soon, work has been a bother but it's about to slow down enough for me to get at it ;)_

The first day fell with the shy sun hiding behind the horizon as Team Guy broke camp on the banks of a stream running through the woodlands. Tenten and Jubilee were the first to collapse having reached their limits. The remainder of the team left the two to catch their breath and rest while they broke out into the usual chores of setting camp and cooking the evening meal. Both the girls brightened at the aromas wafting off the pot that Neji tended as he oft added the wild edibles and spices he'd spotted along their way. Thinking her flushed by the blush on her cheeks he gave the first taste to Jubilee who whimpered in obvious enjoyment.

"Dude that's so awesome." Jubilee cried as Neji gave Tenten a taste as well with the same reaction garnered.

Despite the pair's best efforts to steal some before it was ready Neji cut them off by putting the lid on the pot to let it simmer. Both looked crestfallen as they fell onto their bedrolls in defeat. The truth was he was hungry himself but he knew the patience to wait for when all the flavours had time to mingle together. Thinking he could use sometime to himself Neji wandered off through the familiar woodlands having made this trek before looking for that one clearing he always favoured. Breaking out into the stance of the Gentle First style he let his breathing slow as he practised the moves. He could imagine sparring with Hinata all too well conjuring a ghost of her as he fought, thinking of how she'd counter his attacks only to press him as he blocked the figment.

As much as another she had proved to him just how wrong he'd been for so long blinded by hate. For so long he'd sought to punish her for imagined crimes never knowing the truth. He had so much to make up for and his first step was training with her as he sought to help her live her dream. He knew by the sheen of sweat that he'd been at it long enough finishing his last strike. Feeling he wasn't alone Neji looked to the trees and caught a silhouette sitting in the branches of the tree nearest him. The Kunai glinted in the rays of the rising moon instantly throwing him on guard. Piercing the veil of shadows he saw no enemy there but an out of place girl as she practised her draw again and again from the pouch on her leg. Meeting his gaze she froze realizing she'd been spotted.

"You can come down." Neji called to her as he relaxed.

The Kunai was put away with practised ease before she simply fell from the branch. Catching the next down she vaulted into a flip only to land smartly on the ground before him with a flourish. Whatever the form she used she seemed well familiar with it, but instead of breaking into a defensive or offensive stance she just looked proud of herself seemingly recalling another time by the look in her eyes.

"What form is that?" Neji asked in the quiet of the clearing.

"Gymnastics. Not so much a form as just looking cool. Well, unless I break out into some Fight Club Style with it on some goon's gonads." Jubilee rambled on mixing the familiar with that guttural tongue of hers seemingly less and less as she found the words.

"Could you show me some more?" Neji asked as his curiosity was roused.

Looking hesitant at first she blushed under his watchful gaze. Nodding to her she seemed to swallow her doubts as she reached to a pouch for the familiar wraps that Lee used. With her hands wrapped she scrapped up some powdery dirt underfoot to clap between her hands. Breaking into a dash to the nearest tree with a low hanging bow she leapt at it gaining height to grasp the branch. Neji watched the unfamiliar form that she used so easily as she flipped into the air. Grasping branch to branch she danced through the wooded glade.

"What's your form called?" Jubilee asked as she landed in a crouch on a branch.

"Gentle Fist." Neji remarked in kind.

"Cool, looked like it was a lotta palm strikes and jabs. Got hard to follow after a while when you really got into it." Jubilee said before taking a moment to have a sip of her canteen.

"Could you show me your, ahem, Fight Club style?" Neji saw her spray her last mouthful of water as she started coughing.

"Serious?" Jubilee looked to him in surprise as she found her breath.

Beckoning her on with gesture she gave a final flip to land lightly in a stance he was more familiar with, recognizing Lee's influence instantly. Clumsy though at first he saw her strikes find their teeth the more he pressed her on. With mingled forms he guessed at the attacks and blocks taught to her by another only to be disguised by her own unique style. While not a strike found home against him he had only his years of dedicated training to thank for that as the two faced another with Jubilee panting for breath against his cool regard. Flushed as she was he knew this time the reason as he surely must have pushed her too hard.

"Dinner should be ready." Neji said as he offered one final bow.

Finding the strength to return the gesture Jubilee collapsed afterwards onto the dirt floor of the glade fully fatigued by the practice. Laying down there she threw a thumbs up and pointed to him with a question in her eyes.

"You totally went easy on me didn't you?" Jubilee asked short of breath.

Looking to her Neji let his head fall in answer to her question thinking she might be disheartened by the truth. Instead he saw her grin and laugh to the heavens while throwing her arms and legs out as she stretched her sore and tired muscles. Feeling her laughter reach his eyes in that moment he threw a hand down to her and helped her back to her feet. Shaky as she was he saw a stubbornness to her step as she fell into his arms. Once again she looked flushed but he ignored it for the smile she sported.

By the time the two reached the camp the aroma coming from his pot let him know everything was just ready. Over bowls of the rice that Tenten had prepared in their absence he ladled the strew. It'd be another couple of days until they reached the Land of Waves and he still thought of how very early into their trip he'd thought he'd seen something only for it to vanish. While he wouldn't forget about it, Neji set it aside once more to enjoy the moment for what it was as one of those quiet and peaceful times in the lull between the trials of Shinobi.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The night had gotten cold once the fire had been extinguished and that had been right when the two girls had thrown their bedrolls together and piled their blankets on top of each other as they found warmth in one another's embrace. Waking to the chirp of birdcall in the early morning still so dark stars dotted the sky Tenten looked to her companion and found her still fast asleep. Settling down she looked about the camp and saw both Lee and Neji dozing with Guy the only one awake aside from herself. She'd been on rota for watch last night but looking to her Sensei she caught his bright smile and a wink telling her he'd let her sleep.

Curling up in the warm blankets and the softness the two bedrolls offered Tenten nestled down with Jubilee and fell back asleep. She only roused when the aroma of coffee was heavy in the air along with leftovers of last night being cooked for breakfast. Waking Jubilee the girl yawned and whimpered at being drawn from sleep until she too caught the aroma of coffee in the air. Smiling to another they both wrestled with the covers finding their own blankets to wrap up in against the early morning chill.

"Are we there yet?" Jubilee asked in a plaintive whine while sipping from her cup of heavily sugared coffee.

"One more day." Tenten replied savouring her own cup with just a dash of cream and sugar to take off the bitterness.

The Land of Waves was just two days travel from Konoha on foot at a leisurely pace even if it had been once so much longer with all the ferries and boats you had to use to travel there. Things had changed for the better years ago with one man's stern resolve to build a bridge that had become a symbol of renewal for them. Since then Tenten had been on missions of various ranks that let her see just how changed everything had been since Team Kakashi had helped that dream become reality.

Leftover rice and stew were put before both girls by Neji who then made his rounds to the rest of the team before settling in on his own breakfast. Hungry as they were both girls finished their meals off before finding the deep water of the stream to bath in. Freshened and fed they found the rest of the team ready to move on in the pressed pace to make it to the Land of Waves before the next night fell.

All the while Neji kept close watch on the woodlands they travelled through. Tenten could tell he was still worried from the day before but so far nothing had come. She'd never known his instincts nor his unparalleled vision to betray him but she hoped just this once he was wrong. Listening to Jubilee explain, as promised, just what a Godzilla was Tenten enjoyed the strange tale woven of something that almost sounded so much like a tailed beast were it not just theatrics and a man in a suit.

The scream that pierced the calm she'd been enjoying set her on edge instantly as everyone froze. Neji strained his vision and scanned the woodlands while Guy and Lee fell back to back in a stance ready to defend against any ambush. To her credit Tenten saw Jubilee fall into a crouch with a Kunai in both hands, one ready to throw while the other was held defensively. Reaching for a scroll she waited for Neji to find out the truth of the moment's peril.

"This way!" Neji cried as he took a leap to the nearest tree with both Lee and Guy following.

Jubilee once again surprised Tenten as she raced to the nearest tree all the while sheathing her Kunai. If she hadn't known her Chakra had still been twisted and bound she would have thought her using it to climb the tree with how fast she scaled it. Racing up it's side Jubilee leapt at the last moment to catch a branch before spinning as she gained momentum to hurl her to the next branch. Knowing she would keep up Tenten ghosted her through the bows in pursuit of her team. The scream broke the peace of the forest again and Tenten thought it sounded all too much like a scared child as both Jubilee and herself found reserves of strength to push themselves on.

Piercing the veil of the forest they came to another road used by the traders from the Land of Waves to all the villages in the Land of Fire. Bandits had attacked a caravan headed out with goods and in that moment Tenten swore she wouldn't go easy on them. A mountain of a man with a sword chased after a boy who couldn't be older than six only to crumple in a heap with a shattering kick from Lee as he landed in the midst of the attack.

Gone was the goofiness and the over enthusiastic nature that had them butting heads time and again, in its stead was the resolve and iron will that had carried him through to become a Shinobi and become her friend and teammate. The child fell in fatigue as Lee stood over him protectively while men rounded on them both not knowing their fate.

"I will not let your foul deeds go any futher!" Lee called out as he struck out at the first and sent the man reeling away in pain from the blow.

More brigands and bandits rounded on an elderly couple sitting at the head of their wagon as they looked on in fear and worry. Their salvation came as Neji landed on their cart and took the stance of his clan's style of Gentle Fist.

"Rotation!" Neji called as the group of men attacked.

In a whirl of martial expertise he struck low all the attackers as the elderly couple huddled under his protection. The men fell to the ground beaten and unmoving aside from the heaving of their chests as they fought for breath. Tenten could see the relief in the couple as they hugged another with tears wetting their eyes. Her moment of relief was shattered hearing the familiar whine of Kunai flying through the air with the hiss of Paper Bombs attached. Leaping into the air in a twirl she let the scrolls fly out to curl around her as her own summoned Kunai deflected the paths of the missiles. Explosions deafened them for the moment as the brush beyond the road was rent and torn. Landing in a crouch Tenten saw the panic in the fleeing men who'd dared that tactic.

"Leaf Shinobi!" A voice called out over the din of the battle.

Hoping they might flee Tenten watched as the attack was pressed with more bandits rushing out of the woods. Several fell on another wagon in the caravan with a stubborn woman at the reigns trying to quiet the oxen. To her rescue came the most unlikely of the troupe with Jubilee landing in a roll to kick the first squarely in his questionable manhood. Crumpling he fell and was left him behind as she leapt to attack the nearest in her bizarre mix of Taijutsu. With her worries calmed Tenten focussed herself back on the woodlands ready for whatever surprises came next.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Jubilee knew brawlers when she saw them and she knew these men where no Shinobi despite the trappings they wore. With two on either side of her she surprised them both as they lunged for her only to strike another instead. Escaping their strikes doing the splits at the last second Jubilee laughed. Rolling into a backflip she found her distance and flung her Kunai at two more attackers that came at her. Instinct screamed at her to paff them just to blind them so she could beat them senseless but she couldn't. Instead she used everything she'd been taught in her young life to the fullest as the adrenalin coursed through her veins.

A man mistakenly grappled her from behind. Slamming her head back Jubilee heard the crunch of cartilage as his nose broke before landing in a crouch. Punching the blunt ring of her Kunai into his throat Jubilee saw him topple, taking a moment then to look to the rest of Team Guy seeing he namesake as a veritable dervish. She'd first thought Guy had been Lee's father but had learnt the truth later. Smiling at him she thought of her Wolvie and set off to make both proud of her as she ran at some goon going for a girl hardly older than her.

"Yippee Ki-Yay Mofo!" Jubilee screamed in her best Bruce Willis racing up the man's back to slam her knee into the back of his head.

Flipping from him she drew another Kunai from her pouch and landed before the girl standing guard. The man fell to the dirt and she laughed when the girl her senior started to beat him senseless. Meeting her gaze Jubilee knew she was safe and handed over a Kunai to her.

"Thank you." The girl said as she held it to her chest.

"No problem.+" Jubilee said in what she thought of as still Japanese.

Watching Tenten she was amazed seeing her friend hurl weapons at the real Shinobi hiding in the woods. Nearly panicking at seeing her first live Paper bomb, Jubilee saw then how easily Tenten had deflected those deadly missiles right back at the men who had sent them out. After the moments distraction she focussed on cleaning up the mess and saving the people who all looked so gratefully on her in a way she had never before been familiar with. Spotting two kids her age hiding under a wagon Jubilee raced to them and crawled under with them.

"Hey, you see the long haired cutie over there?" Jubilee asked pointing to Neji who had so many gathered around him now as he guarded them all.

Looking between the two, the boy seemed confused while the girl clearly understood. Rolling out to the wagon wheel and standing ready with her Kunai Jubilee looked back to the pair.

"Run to him, he'll keep you safe. Go!" Jubilee yelled and thanked whatever lucky stars she had then as they both raced off.

Ghosting them Jubilee fell behind and knew something wasn't right even if she couldn't figure out just what it was. Feeling the ground heave under her she realized then that there were indeed real Shinobi in the attackers. With a panicked burst of strength she pushed the two kids forward feeling herself pulled under the earth screaming. Darkness took her as the sunny sky vanished. Gulping her last breath she dared to find her centre and calm her racing heart knowing she had minutes to live if Team Guy didn't find her first. The tears stung her cheeks as she failed her fight against them, her last muffled cry for the two boys who'd stolen her heart in very different ways.

"Lee, Neji!" Jubilee cried tasting dirt in her mouth.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Neji watched in horror as she vanished under the earth after sending the two children free of the attack. Through the Kekkei Genkai of his clan he could see her trapped below the surface with tears staining her cheeks. Reading her lips he felt his heart clasped tightly knowing what could very well be her last words if he couldn't save her in time, crying for both himself and the boy who had become a brother to her.

"Air Palm!" Neji roared as more attackers pressed the safety of the wagon he protected.

Racing to the turned earth in the time he bought he started digging furiously as more fell to their knees joining him. With his preternatural sight he could see Jubilee with her eyes clenched tightly shut against the tears that escaped them. Every handful of earth he tore free he felt no closer to her as his heart pounded in his chest. Hearing steps behind him and catching the wave of fear that raced through the would be rescuers Neji turned to see the real threat of this entire attack standing before him, the Shinobi who bore the headband of the Land of Earth.

"Yield, or I'll crush the life out of her. I'll crush the life out of them all." The man said flatly looking down on Neji.

With every beat of his panicked heart he thought of Jubilee trapped beneath the earth as her lungs likely burnt for air. Gritting his teeth Neji clenched his fists in the dirt glaring at the Shinobi. Rising to his feet he fell into his stance and raised his palms to in challenge to the Shinobi all the while savouring the incredulous expression the man sported by the surprising act of defiance.

"Fool! I'll kill her!" The Shinobi of Earth cried.

"You're in my range." Neji said calmly as he looked down the Shinobi of Earth.

"What? You just cost that girl her life! Earth Style! Crushing Depths!" The Earth Shinobi yelled at the top of his lungs working the sign of his Jutsu before pressing his palms to the earth.

The network of Chakra was as clear as day to any of the Hygua Clan but to the likes of Neji it was an intimate knowledge that he could twist to his needs. Jutsu required a burst of Chakra from the person who wished to wield it and as the man before him worked the lightning fast hand signs the Chakra started to flow in heed to the call.

"Eight Trigrams, Sixty Four Palms!" Neji cried in answer.

Two at first, then four only for eight strikes to follow. The strikes flowed nearly faster than the naked eye could see as Neji struck the Chakra points of the enemy Shinobi, sealing them so the strength needed for the Earth Style Jutsu simply faltered. Thirty two strikes left the Shinobi screaming in anguish while he stood frozen in place with his face contorted in disbelief and anger. With the final sixty four strikes he hadn't the strength to stand any longer as he fell to the earth that had been once at his command. The dirt crunched under foot as a foot fell in his vision, struggling to find the last bit of strength he could muster he looked upon a boy hardly a man, the boy who had beaten him.

"Yield." Neji said flatly echoing his words before.

Standing over the pitiful excuse of a man Neji looked down at him as he felt a peculiar feeling stir in his chest. Since treading the path of atonement to his Clan and Hinata especially he'd looked on her more than as a cousin or as a member of the main family, he'd looked on her as a sister. Thinking of the girl this man had tried to kill he felt an echo of those emotions then and fought against the anger that longed to course through his veins. Sparing a glance behind him he saw the villagers of the Land of Waves who still clawed at the earth cry in triumph having found the first hint of Jubilee. Breathing a sigh of relief Neji turned back to the man who'd threatened her life twice over.

"You are a rogue Shinobi of the Land of Earth?" Neji asked only for the man to grow fearful.

That fear was all the answer Neji needed as he struck the man low one final time ensuring he'd threaten not a soul any further. Looking around the caravan he could see the attack finally being routed as the brigands and bandits lay beaten in the dirt and dust of the trade route. Turning away from the scene he joined the rest who dug at the earth and after painful moments he spotted the first locks of jet black hair and knew relief. Furiously they all dug together and freed her dirty and flushed face to hear her first gasp of breath. Cracking her eyes open she looked on him in particular only to smile at him.

"I knew you'd find me." Jubilee whispered with her voice hoarse.

"Just rest now." Neji replied while brushing the dust from her brow.

With no choice but to lay there she nestled her chin in the dirt and took comfort as he ran his hand through her hair. Since first meeting this strange girl weeks before Neji had known there had been something he had been overlooking only to write it off as just her curious way. Looking at her now he realized though as tired and beaten as she really did look that the red of her cheeks was no flush of fatigue or shortness of breath as he had thought. Seeing the way she looked up at him and the wistful smile of her lips, Neji knew then she was blushing and in that moment felt his world suddenly twist as he was cast into uncertain and unknown territory.

"Just rest Jubilee, they'll have you out soon." Neji whispered again knowing it was more for himself in that moment.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

_Author's Note : Thanks again for the reviews/follows and favourites._

_Anjel : I'm not sure myself who out of those two to be sorry for. I'm glad you're liking how I write Kitty too and I do plan on getting to Jubilee's Chakra issue soon (within the next couple of chapters for sure)_

_Tokyo fox : I'm surely glad you've added me to your favourites and the advice was again a good boot to the buttocks :) I'm surely going to get to the rewrites as soon as I have some time._


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto, while Marvel owns any rights to the characters mentioned. No Profit is to be made from this work.

Shikamaru walked into the office of the Hokage with more paperwork for the upcoming Chunin exams, it was a bother that he would have rather not have been saddled with. Adding the stack to the desk he didn't see the usual dismay Lady Tsunade would show as he added to her workload, it set his mind to work as he took in the details. Shizune and Lady Tsunade both looked uneasy while a glance to the window showed Kakashi sitting out there as cooly as always even if he seemed to be watching the office while feigning reading his book.

Gone was his own bored air, catching the mood of the room and feeling the burden of a mission that was about to be thrust upon him. Lady Tsunade offered him a grim smile, placing a small tortoise on her desk. Looking from the tortoise to Kakashi, Shikamaru saw just how intently the man was watching how going so far as to clap his book shut. He only knew of one man who used Tortoises as a summons, the self professed eternal rival of the man who sat in the window, Might Guy.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"I thought you might say that." Tsunade smirked, pulling out a scroll.

"An A Rank mission?" Shikamaru asked.

"Guy and his team encountered a caravan headed from the Land of Waves that was under attack by rogue Shinobi and thieves." Tsunade explained.

"That sounds more like a B rank mission." Shikamaru said hinting he was still waiting for more.

"We just received a call for aid from the Land of Waves, pirate ships have been attacking trading vessels trying to dock, cutting off trade routes." Tsunade added.

Gritting his teeth, Shikamaru looked to Kakashi who just gave a nod. In the years since the completion of the Great Naruto Bridge the Land of Waves had grown prosperous, a port of call for many nations to trade by both land and sea. Surely someone had set their sights on it again. Sighing tiredly, he picked up the scroll and slipped it into a pocket on his flak jacket.

"I take it if you're telling me this that Asuma isn't coming?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's needed elsewhere, you're to take Choji and Ino and head to the Land of Waves within the hour. Guy stayed with the rogue Shinobi but sent the rest of his team on to complete their original mission. I already have Anbu sent to collect them and brief Guy, he'll meet up with all of you all there." Tsunade said firmly.

Between the two teams they'd have a wide variety of strengths to bring to the table, including Ino's own medical ninjutsu knowledge. Nodding to the Hokage, Shikamaru left to go find the rest of his team and get ready to leave. Out there were his friends falling into a situation they just might not ready for, swearing to catch up in time to bring the warning if their own Sensei didn't reach them in time.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The days since Team Guy had left for the Land of Waves had become some of the hardest training in Logan's life since he'd learnt the way of the Samurai in Japan so many years before. Racing for his life panting for breath he heard the shattering crack of earth rent and knew he had to get it right if he wasn't going to have to claw his way out again. The earth heaved and threatened to throw him into the chasm that had quickly crawled under him in that one brief moment. Taking the advice of Kitty he formed the end seal hand sign of a Jutsu and focussed the Chakra to his feet all the while racing up the vertical face of rock. Leaping clear he landed in a roll and ran to the tree line, pausing to catch her scent with the rush of air that ran past him.

He saw her now at the beginning of the cleft and had to give her every bit of credit she'd earned. She'd caught him with the breeze hiding her scent and laid in wait for him to stumble into her trap. Sakura stood there ready for a fight, all the while looking to the woods and trying to catch sight of him again. Pulling out some shuriken Logan knew he'd have to get this right if he was going to pull it off. Taking a calming breath he focussed and ignored the red haze of battle that struggled to claim his vision. Throwing the shuriken from the brush Logan raced to the nearest tree and couldn't deny the rush he felt scaling up the side of it straight out of some Kung Fu movie.

"Sorry Kid." Logan whispered as he heard the tang of steel against steel when Sakura easily deflected the shruiken with her kunai.

From the height of the highest branch Logan flipped off with all his might and soared through the air ready to lay low the girl who had become his Sensei. He could still see her looking to the brush where he'd been. He'd left her wary before with some of the dirty tricks he'd picked up in his long years. Grinning he readied to land the light kick that would earn him victory in this latest match of training, one strike he'd yet to land having held back the beast and all lethal intent. Nearing her though the breeze shifted and he caught her scent, full of emotion and hints at the workings of her mind.

"Aw hell." Logan swore as Sakarua looked up to stare him dead in his eyes.

Hearing her roar as she did while calling on that phenomenal strength she wielded so easily Logan knew he had time enough to brace himself for the blow. Crossing his arms and tucking his legs up to his chest he felt his bones jolted as the world shifted. Feeling the crack of tree trucks against his back he roared in reply and found himself pressing his palms against the dirt while his feet dug for purchase. Focussing his chakra to them he stopped short of the last tree and looked up through the wrecked hole left in his wake where his Sensei looked to him.

Standing there cracking her knuckles Sakura looked all the ready for a fight staring at him, raising her fist to taunt him with a smirk while beckoning him for their next bout. With a growl rumbling from his chest as his answer Logan forced a surge of Chakra to his feet, shattering the earth under him by the sheer strength as he bounded through the wounded woods. Sakura smiled and leapt at him in kind all the while closing the distance until they clashed, Sakura working hard to block his blows before head butting him with her enhanced strength. Crumpling to the dirt once more Logan looked up and saw his Sensei swinging out with a chakra infused kick.

Roaring he raised his arms to block the attack and forced the Chakra to his feet anew as he struggled to find purchase while shifting his feet as he fought to stand his ground. This time he wasn't sent flying but Logan left a trench in his wake as he stood his ground against the strike. As his wounded flesh mended he waited for the pain in his joints to vanish breathing hard the whole time. Taking no time to think what the outcome would have been had he been anyone else Logan once again forced his Chakra in a sudden burst that hurled him at her again.

"Good thinking Logan, too much Chakra and you propel yourself away." Sakura commented through the flurry of blows.

"Thanks kid." Logan remarked as he dared a feint only for her to see through it.

Hurling a fist at her he grinned watching her easily catch the blow with the telltale glow of Chakra lending her strength. Knowing he had her this time he pressed her with a punch with his free hand before adding a kick, all easily blocked and grappled as they stared another down in stubborn determination. Taking a page out of his Sensei's book Logan surprised her with a head butt that caught her unprepared and left her stumbling back as the match finally scored its victor.

"Ow ow ow!" Sakura yelped as she stumbled back.

Logan offered her a hand as he found his breath, Sakura steadying herself while rubbing her reddened brow. Raising her hand to it she worked some Medical Ninjutsu and soon enough the injury vanished. Smirking he handed her his canteen and offered her a drink that she looked sorrily in need of even if he felt as though he could still go another twenty rounds.

"Here I thought Naruto had a thick skull." Sakura said with a chuckle.

"They don't call me the ol' Canuklehead for nothin' darling." Logan replied.

"I think you've found your focus, I can't see Jubilee surprising you next time she goes jumping off bridges." Sakura offered with a smile as they started to walk away from the wreckage of their battle.

Stretching his tortured back as his muscles stitched their way back together he looked to her and had to admit she was right. His problem was focus as they'd found with the stunt at the bridge and she was sure as hell going to beat that lesson into him. Looking to the sun he saw the afternoon fading fast and knew he still had chores to do at Tsume's house before the evening.

"So, any idea when you'll start teaching me some o' the fun stuff?" Logan asked.

Sakura met his gaze and looked thoughtful for that moment. He'd asked the question at the end of every training session but so far all she said was '_When you're ready._' This time she surprised him with a smile while clasping her hands behind her back looking so much the teenaged girl she was.

"You can sit in with me at the hospital tomorrow if you'd like." Sakura replied all smiles.

Raising a brow in question Logan looked on her expecting a trap but she just kept smiling. Shaking his head he knew the other part of their training was due with a trip to the dumpling stand she liked to treat her for a late lunch.

"Meet ya for a bite in an hour?" Logan asked.

"Okay, see you then!" Sakura replied before racing off.

Left alone Logan wound his way through the woodlands and let the control he had kept for so long slip. Inhaling the scents of the forest he felt that curious peace fall over him again as he let the beast out, just a prowling animal exploring its territory. The falls he enjoyed bathing in after a hard days work or training were hardly more than a klick from the training grounds, and right now the cold water was just what he needed to sooth the phantom ache of his tortured body.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Keeping up with her reading, Kitty sat at the village gate with Izumo and Kotetsu who currently enjoyed the light duty of keeping the pedestrian traffic ledger as far as the comings and goings of those to and from the Leaf. She had met the pair one day when she'd been asked to come down and collect the ledger for the Hokage, and ever since then she had found it a nice place to read and get to know more about the strange land she found herself in.

The two often took turns telling her tales and stories as a way to pass the time, and through the telling she got to know them both a little better. People of note and interest were pointed out in passing, helping her put names to faces that she had heard about. Finding a cup of tea set before her, Kitty looked up from her book to find Iruka there and thanked him with a smile. Leaning against the desk with his own cup, he noticed just which book she was on and looked suitably impressed.

"I should ask Kakashi if I could borrow you for tomorrow, introduce you to my latest class and see if some of your studious habits won't rub off on them." Iruka jested playfully.

"Actually I would like that." Kitty said, closing her book after sliding in a feather she had been using as a bookmark.

As it was Kakashi usually kept their training sessions in the ways of Genjutsu in the late afternoon or early evening, often wondering just how he kept himself busy. Often seeing him around town on some perch or such with his nose in a book, she wondered if it were an act or just a duality to his nature having seen just how skilled and deadly he really was when he had first tested both her and Logan.

"Feel free to drop in at your leisure then." Sipping his tea, Iruka noticed the interested looks of both Izumo and Kotetsu and struggled against his blush at their unspoken insinuation.

Kitty looked from the Sensei to the pair and wondered at it, shrugging it off and going back to her tea. Already the children of the village amazed her, for as many who struggled to become Shinobi and Kunoichi just as many followed in the path of their parents and lead a more domestic lifestyle without the daily danger that greeted their peers. It was a choice she had never been given and the idea intrigued her as to just what sort of person would make it so young, what helped them decide.

Speaking of the amazing children of the Leaf, she noticed a trio heading to the gates that likewise drew the attention of the men she was with. Kotetsu and Izumo looked to another knowingly while Iruka waved to them fondly and drew them over. The girl reminded her of Sakura for just how pale her eyes were, nowhere near the lilac shade of the Hyuga but a lovely shade of soft blue. The portly boy had a gentle look to him, munching away on a bag of potato chips that left crumbs on his cheeks that were dotted by spiralling swirls. But it was the last one that she noticed the most if only for how he looked on her in disinterest even as she felt him take in her whole being.

"Iruka Sensi." Shikamaru greeted.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Choji. It looks like you're off on a mission? Where's Asuma?" Iruka questioned.

The trio looked to another and again Shikamaru looked to Kitty again leaving her wondering all the more. Iruka seemed to catch on to the undercurrent, glancing to the pair of best friends watching the scene play out from their seats behind the desk.

"He's busy so I'll be leading, what a bother. We're headed off to the Land of Waves." Shikamaru sighed, dropping a tidbit.

"Isn't that where Team Guy is headed?" Biting her bottom lip, Kitty asked the question at hearing the destination of the team that had helped save her, the very team that had taken Jubilee with them.

Both Ino and Choji looked to another before looking back to Kitty, but Shikamaru kept his gaze on her and just nodded before tilting his head up to the heavens above to stare at the cloudy sky. Feeling a chill run down her, the sickening feeling she had felt when she found out both Jubilee and Logan had been lost to this strange world returned to her, how close she was to losing people she considered family.

"What's wrong!?" Kitty questioned angrily.

"There's some trouble going on there that we just found out about, we're off to help back up Team Guy but we could use a fourth." Shikamaru said looking back down to her, both Ino and Choji looking surprised.

Jumping to her feet and phasing through the desk, Kitty was at their side in the pattering beats of her heart. Already dressed and ready for combat, never knowing just when Kakashi might show up, she looked back to the trio of men she had left behind.

"I'm sorry, I won't be able to sit in with you tomorrow. Tell Kakashi I've gone to help." Kitty said, leaning in to give Iruka a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Biting her thumb and smiling having figured out a classic jutsu, she slammed her hand to the dirt as the sigil spread out. In a cloud of smoke and a loud bang Lockheed appeared curled up looking like she had caught him napping. The pair had made the contract with the help of Kakashi after she had approached him about it the other night, and as far as first attempts went it had been a glowing success.

"Lead the way!" Kitty urged, the next generation of the famous Ino-Shika-Cho trio nodding and leaping to the tree tops.

Left behind still blushing at the sudden kiss, Iruka realized just the reason for it as he watched her fade from his view. She'd left him with the unsavoury task of telling both Logan and Kakashi just where she had gone, along with the Hokage. A look to Izumo and Kotetsu showed them clearly thinking the same thing.

"How...troublesome..." Iruka groaned, borrowing a favoured phrase of a former student.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The first hint of the seaside had been carried on the breeze as they bounded through the boughs of the trees. Carried in a piggyback, Jubilee look forward to seeing the Great Naruto Bridge and the town it's completion had helped to revitalize. But the caravan had carried more bad omens than just the bandit attack, tales of pirate ships attacking the trading vessels. Guy had stayed behind to ensure the rogue Shinobi wouldn't be any trouble until the help he had called for arrived, but for now all they could do was forge ahead.

"Neji, can you see anything!?" Jubilee cried over the roar of the wind rushing past.

Creepy as it was, she watched as his eyes once again took on the telltale strained appearance as he used his sight beyond sight to look ahead. With a hand sign he called for them to stop at one large branch. Looking grim as he was, she wondered just what the world looked like to him.

"There's a barricade on the bridge." Neji told.

"No barricade can stand against..." Lee started loudly until both Jubilee and Tenten took to hushing him with their hands.

"It looks to be manned by the villagers, we'll have to proceed with caution." Neji added, leaping off to lead the way.

Bursting from the shade of the woodland and into the sunny warmth of the shore, the barricade was clear to see out on the bridge. Wagons and sandbags had been piled up with men manning it wielding long bladed spears. Making their way down to the road, the four walked up as calmly as they could having expected the warm greeting they usually found.

"Identify yourself!" A burly fellow barked with hands held to help his voice carry.

"We're from the Hidden Leaf, we bring a missive. We were told of the troubles from a caravan a days travel from here." Neji called out.

At the mention of the Hidden Leaf a look of relief passed through the armed men, the chatter picking up while the burly man tried to tramp down on it. Sending a runner off to the village, he turned to look back to the four raising a hand asking for them to hold.

"If you've heard of our troubles you'll understand, I've called for someone to come ensure you're who you say you are." He called back once again, Neji just nodding.

Waiting as the sun rambled across the sky hiding between passing clouds, they sat down and accepted the offered water that one brave soul brought out to them. Watching Lee break out into one handed push ups, Jubilee took the time to practice her signs with Tenten helping to correct her. Peeking at Neji time and again, she wishes she had her trademark sunglasses if only to try disguise her interest but then realized how silly that would be against a boy who could see as clearly as he could.

Feeling a blush rush to her cheeks enjoying the way the breeze caught his long hair, she turned back to find Tenten smiling knowingly at her. Blushing out of embarrassment now, she turned to Lee as he counted away.

"Lets practice!" Jubilee huffed, walking away a safe distance.

"Alright!" Lee cried gleefully, flipping to his feet eager to help her improve on her rough Taijutsu.

Rather than sparring this time, Lee took a place beside her as he worked through strikes and other attacks for her to try, keeping her back to Neji and Tenten trying to keep them out of her mind. As silly as he could be, she never tired of Lee's upbeat and hopeful outlook and as he praised her as she caught on she was able to put a certain boy out of her mind. By the time they got to working on some blocks though it seemed the one called to vet them had arrived, or as it was the ones. Turning to Neji as he called to both her and Lee, she saw a rugged looking man with grey hair and a deep tan walking with a boy probably the same age as Konohamaru with spiky black hair.

"You're a Hyuga aren't you?" The rugged man asked as he offered his hand.

"Yes, I am Neji. You are Tazuna are you not?" Neji greeted.

"Yes, and this is my grandson Inari." Tazuna returned.

"These are Rock Lee, Jubilation Lee and Tenten. Our Sensei has stayed with your people until help can come, their caravan was attacked." Neji added, having the unfortunate task of passing along news of the mixed blessings of the attack and rescue.

"Wait, whoa. You're Tazuna and Inari! So cool! Can I meet Tsunami?" Jubilee chirped eagerly as she pointed to the pair.

Having their turn to look surprised, grandfather and grandson looked to another with Inari looking to her wholly interested. Tenten stepped up and smiled, slipping into the role of keeping a Lee reigned in.

"It's her first time to the Land of Waves and some people told her all about how Team Kakashi helped you fulfill your dream to build this bridge." Tenten explained as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Of course, come. We can talk at my home, because there is much to talk about." Tazuna said as he lead the way to the barricade.

The guardsmen made of tradesmen drafted for the village militia parted, the grim expressions fading from their features to be replaced with kind words in passing and hopeful smiles. Remembering the story she had been told before, Jubilee saw how these villagers had learned an important lesson that they lived by now, to fight for what was important. Glancing to Inari, she hoped she'd be able to get some time alone with him to ask all about Kaiza who from the little she had heard reminded her about a special man in her own life.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The sun had long since set and as he sat on the edge of the dock he watched as the lights of the town flickered and faded out one by one. Having a cup of tea in hand after the marvellous his hosts had served, he found the gentle lapping of the waves to be soothing given the weighty thoughts that burdened him. That bandits had attacked the inland trade routes at the same time pirates were attacking the sea was no coincidence. Had it been any other village he might have been able to see it as just another mission, but this village was different. This village had seen just what Naruto was capable of, just how he could change ones outlook.

He saw it in every man and woman he met on his way to Tazuna's home, remembering how Sakura had described the village she had seen whose only hope had been a bridge between lands. These people had learned to hold onto what they held dear and not back down, they had been at their lowest after losing a hero only to realize the lesson that man had tried to teach them when another had arrived. He wouldn't let that lesson be in vain, having learnt one himself that had changed him for the better.

Hearing the door open he waited and sipped his tea, the light tread he recognised as Jubilee leading off with another. Sparing a glance, he saw her and Inari racing off down the length of the dock at top speed. Suddenly the memory of her flushed and dirty face returned to her with the words she had spoken then, 'I knew you'd find me'. Feeling a bit of that old venom pierce his heart, he let out a slow breath and wondered just why he had felt it again seeing her rushing off. The door opened again and he knew instantly whose light tread it was even before she sat down beside him.

"Inari was telling her all about when Team Kakashi saved the village, so she asked him to take her to Zabuza and Haku's graves." Tenten said as she dangled her feet over the edge of the dock.

Looking off down the dock, they were just out of the edge of his vision and he was sorrily tempted to call on his kekkei genkai but decided against it. The venom had been the same that had poisoned his heart against so many when he had the hatred for the Head Family of the Hyuga entrenched in his soul. The insights of a boy and the humility and an offering of a revelation by his uncle had helped clear it from his veins, leaving him wondering why he had felt it so suddenly in regards to a girl he had met only weeks ago.

"Where's Lee?" Neji asked with a sip of his tea.

"I told him to keep Tazuna and Tsunami safe, he wanted to help with dishes but..." Tenten started.

Neji just nodded, imagining the mess that might come from such a mundane task if he set his mind to it. Guard duty would be a lot safer than dishes as far as it went for Lee, giving himself and Tenten a moments rest to think towards the dawn and the danger of the next day. By everything he had heard the pirates had shown up first while the attacked caravan had been the first sign they had moved inland. That they had rogue Shinobi in their ranks would prove dangerous, but a missive have already been sent to the Leaf requesting aid so reinforcements beyond Guy were to be expected.

"I should make sure both Inari and Jubilee are safe." Neji said after finishing the last sip of his tea.

The grandson of Tazuna and the son of the first Hero of the Land of Waves would be a target that could help to cripple the resolve of the village, the graves of Zabuza and Haku a likely landmark for a trap. Even still despite all his logic he saw Tenten looking to him in a way he hadn't expected, full of guile and mischief. That he had seen a ghost of Hinata's infatuation for Naruto in Jubilee was meaningless to the mission, he'd carry out his duties to the fullest. At the same time he'd be sure to keep his presence hidden from both Inari and Jubilee and stay on guard for any likely ambush or attack. It was the sensible thing to do.

Rushing off down the dock, he called on his Byakugan to let him keep eyes on the two as they rushed through the woodlands to the cliff side grave of the two unexpected heros of the Land of Waves.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Author's Note : I am so horribly and terribly sorry it took this long to get an update out. I got busy with some other fics and lost my Naruto groove. It took some marathoning and listening to the music to help me get right back into the frame of mind. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)


End file.
